Began These Wars Have
by magical-notes
Summary: Sequel to The Menace Rising, rewrite of Attack of the Clones. Now a Senator, Mistoffelees must deal with two Jedi he hoped never to see again. And attempt to avert a galactic scale war.
1. Damnit, I Don't Need Bodyguards

Mistoffelees shrugged out of the outer robe he had to wear for state functions, still seething as he had been all the way back from the meeting with the Chancellor. "I don't need a damn bodyguard!" he snapped, glaring at his chief of security.

Mungojerrie sighed, rolling his eyes skyward, "After what happened on the landing platform this mornin' they've got a point."

"I don't care," he said, running a hand through his black hair. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't doubt it, but that doesn' defeat the need for bodyguards."

Mistoffelees scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Jerrie, seriously, no other senators are getting bodyguards. I don't like this idea of being singled out and the last thing I want is a couple of morons following around behind me."

"Two thin's. One, th' other senators didn' have attempts on their life this mornin', an' two, th' Jedi Council is sendin' 'em over. I doubt 'moron' is an appropriate description."

He ran his hand through his hair again. "Other senators have had attempts," he murmured. "Just not this morning and not this close. And fine, Jedi. Still, I don't know people with weapons following me when the whole reason there's attempts on my life is because I belong to the peace faction!"

"They're not soldiers, they're peace keepers themselves, remember? It's for y' own protection."

Still scowling, Mistoffelees shook his head. "Damnit, I don't need bodyguards!"

"Well, y' gettin' them whether you think you need 'em or not."

Macavity strode into the room just as Jerrie was finishing his line.

Jerrie looked up, "Ah, there they are."

Coricopat followed Macavity in, freezing when he saw Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees turned when he heard the door open, and froze just as completely. Finally, his eyes started moving and he took in Coricopat's appearance, the streaks of grey in his brown hair, and Artoo trailing along behind him before whipping back around to Jerrie. "And I really don't need _those_ Jedi bodyguards."

Macavity arched a brow and crossed his arms but didn't say anything yet, looking over at his partner. He... should have warned him a bit more about their assignment, but if Cor hadn't put together "senator from Naboo" and "Mistoffelees" that was probably his own fault.

Jerrie didn't look impressed. "They're the ones the Council sent, they're the ones you get."

Coricopat glanced at his partner and then back at Artoo. He had really been trying to block any connections his brain had been making. Over the last five years or so his mind got in the habit of blocking out anything around the word 'Naboo'.

"No, please, Jerrie, you don't understand..." Mistoffelees said, felling his shoulders already tensing.

The head of security shook his head, "No, and I don't want to. These are the ones the Council sent, these are the ones you get."

"Jerrie... I can't, I can't do this."

"I'm not goin' before the Jedi Council to get you new bodyguards. They scare th' hell outta me. You get these ones, cause they assigned them."

"Jerrie..." Mistoffelees tried to plead again. "Please..."

"No."

Macavity shook his head at the exchange. "Oi, you, captain of the guard," he said, waving a hand at Jerrie. "We're checking the perimeter... _now_."

Jerrie's brows rose, but before he could say anything Coricopat protested. "We just did that!"

"Yes, but that was before we had the captain of the guard to talk things over with," he said, voice dry. "Now, let's go Cap."

Jerrie glanced at Mistoffelees, but nodded, slipping away to follow Macavity

Mistoffelees' jaw dropped slightly at that, before his eyes, lacking anywhere else to go snapped over to Coricopat. "I..."

Coricopat hesitated for a long moment before inclining his head, "Senator."

"Master Jedi," Mistoffelees murmured and it looked like it pained him slightly. "You... you look well," he managed finally.

Coricopat's brow arched slightly, "Thank you. You do as well. These last few years have treated you well."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard again, considering and just sat down hard on one of the two couches in the room. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Of course." Coricopat glanced around before finally settling on the other couch.

Mistoffelees looked down at his hands, twisting them together before one came up to run through his hair again, mussing it up even more than it already had been. "I..." What was he supposed to say? God, I missed you, I still can't stop thinking about you, you look beyond well... He swallowed, his eyes flickering up to Coricopat again.

Coricopat met his eyes briefly, he'd been studying the younger man quietly. The Jedi's grey gaze darted away. "How are things on Naboo?"

The shorter man noticed how quickly the other's eyes moved away and bit the inside of his lip. "They... they're good for the most part. The queen is as concerned as anyone else about the coming war, but... things are well. There have been a lot of strides toward uniting the Naboo and Gungans in every way that counts. It's been a difficult, but usually rewarding experience."

He nodded, almost imperceptibly. "That is good to hear. How is it being a Senator?"

"About the same-difficult but usually rewarding to a great extent."

"As many things can be."

He nodded. "A-and... how have you been?"

"I've been...well."

Wetting his lips, Mistoffelees nodded. "G-good. I'm glad."

"Have..." He stopped, he didn't want to hear the answer to that question.

"Have?" Mistoffelees asked, looking up abruptly from where he had been fiddling with the one ring he wore on his right hand.

Coricopat's gaze flickered to the ring, but he shook his head. "It's unimportant."

Mistoffelees blinked, swallowing. "If you're sure..."

"I am."

Mistoffelees nodded, leaning back against the couch, looking Coricopat over again and sighing softly. "S-so what exactly does it mean, to have you two around?"

"We're here to protect you. I assure you that our presence will be invisible. We've no intention of disrupting the work you need to do."

He nodded, eyes darting around the room, and settling on Coricopat more than he would honestly like. "Are... you going to be alright doing this?"

Corciopat nodded once. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Mistoffelees' eyebrows twitched together. "We didn't seem to part on the best of terms," he said softly.

"Perhaps not, but they were hardly the worst of them either." The Jedi responded, managing not to sound like he was saying what he felt he _should_ be saying rather than what he wanted to.

The senator sighed. "A-alright."

"Is there something else?"

He shook his head. "No, no it should be fine..."

"If you think otherwise I may be able to speak with the council"

The shorter glanced up. He should say, yes, I can't do this, talk to the council, but honestly now that he had the other in front of him, he couldn't let go that easily. He shook his head. "No... as long as you're alright I should be fine..."'

Coricopat nodded slightly, glancing toward the door. "Alright."

Mistoffelees drew his knees up to his chest, swallowing. "If that's all then..."

"I...believe so."

He nodded. "If that's all, I would like to look over my work for the next senate meeting..."

"Of course." Coricopat rose, "I'll leave you to that?"

"Yes..." he paused. "It... it's good to see you again. I'm glad you look like you're doing well." _I missed you so much..._

"And you. I'm glad to see you doing so well for yourself." _But I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you._

He sucked in a breath and nodded. "Thank you..." He rested his chin on his knees.

"Of course." He glanced toward the door again, finally offering Mistoffelees a bow and slipping out of the room.

Mistoffelees watched him go before letting his head tilt forward, so his face was buried in his knees, reminding himself he was more than able to deal with this but unable to stop from curling up into a ball.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees blinked. "No," he said, "No cameras in the bedroom." Macavity didn't look pleased.

"Senator..." Coricopat sighed.

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped over to the other and he felt his stomach attempt to crawl away. "No," he repeated, desperate. "Artoo can watch me if he needs to just..."

The Jedi glanced at the droid, but shook his head. "I don't consider that adequate."

Closing his eyes, the Senator snapped them open. "I..."

Coricopat glanced at Macavity. "We can set them so there's no vision of the bed, but I insist on being able to see possible entrances."

Mistoffelees rubbed his eyes with two fingers. "I... alright, fine," he sighed. "Fine."

Macavity had long since decided not to take part in that particular conversation.

"Good." He glanced at Macavity. "Can you get those set?"

Macavity shrugged. "Sure, no problem," he said, Artoo whistling and following him into the room, working on setting those up.

"Is this really necessary?" Mistoffelees asked again. "I mean, the last attempt was pretty blatant."

"We would prefer not to take the risk by not having them."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Mistoffelees sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. I still think it's going a little far though."

"If nothing comes of it, nothing comes of it."

"I hope it doesn't," Mistoffelees says, not mentioning that if nothing came of it, he would still have to try and sleep knowing Coricopat was looking at cameras of his room. The thought was one that created a storm of emotions in his chest and he couldn't figure out if the thought was comforting or terrifying.

Coricopat nodded slightly, pretty sure he was going to have Macavity on the job of watching the cameras. "Agreed."

The Senator took another breath and shook his head. "Alright, well, I'm going to go shower then and go to sleep... assuming Macavity has managed to get those cameras up by then." He inclined his head slightly, still feeling on guard and edge. "Good night, Coricopat."

The Jedi inclined his head, "Good night, Senator."

Mistoffelees blinked, clearly hearing the omission of his name, and turning quickly on one heel, heading away. Coricopat watched him go, hesitating before joining Macavity and Artoo.

Macavity turned back to glance at him from where the astromech was telling him exactly how clumsy he was putting those delicate cameras up. "Hey. How you doing?"

Coricopat shrugged. "Fine. He's right you know." He glanced from the droid to Macavity, supporting Artoo.

"Thanks," Macavity snapped. "You want to do it?"

"I..." Coricopat sighed. "Sorry, no, you're doing fine."

Macavity considered him a moment. "You sure you're doing alright?"

"Of course I am." He replied briskly. "We'd best get the installation finished."

Macavity sighed and nodded, hanging up another camera. Coricopat got to work installing another one. Moments later Macavity stepped back. "Should be good," he said, "I'll got set up the computer."

His partner nodded, considering the angles of the cameras before leaving the room.

Macavity nodded to him as he came out. "I talked to the captain again. He has plenty of men downstairs so that shouldn't be an avenue that any assassin tries."

"Good to hear. So we just need to mostly worry about those huge windows then?"

Macavity smiled faintly and nodded. "Yup. Just those huge windows."

"Wonderful."

"It's not that bad," Macavity replied, seating himself on one of the couches, holopad in one hand, checking to make sure all the cameras were working as Mistoffelees came out of the shower, glancing around the room and still toweling off his hair.

Coricopat settled onto the couch by Macavity, trying desperately not to consider the different implications of the situation.

Macavity glanced over at him, one brow raised. "You don't have to..." he said softly and inclined his head to the pad. "I mean, due to everything it's fine I can do it..."

Coricopat shrugged slightly, "And I'm supposed to just sit here and do nothing? We were both given this assignment."

"Yeah, but I can take care of nights, and you can guard him during the day. I don't sleep like you do, remember?"

Coricopat smiled a bit bitterly. "Fair enough."

Macavity nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if you like to sit around and keep my company for a bit, that works but..." he shrugged.

"I'm not going to sleep for a while yet regardless."

Macavity nodded, leaning back. "Are you sure you're doing alright?"

"Of course."

Macavity gave him an unimpressed look. "Cor, beyond the fact I'm a Jedi, you remember how long I've known you? Remember when we met in that class of younglings and you've been stuck with me since? Lying to me doesn't work."

He sighed, "No. I'm not alright. But I will be."

The auburn haired man nodded. "Alright. Just... talk to me when you need to yeah?"

"…Yeah. I guess I just wasn't expecting the pain to be as raw as it still is."

"Yeah," Macavity said softly, glancing back at the cameras. "If it helps? He seems to be hurting as much. But... god, Cor, I see a picture and the pain is still there. I can't imagine actually physically having to talk to her again and having it go well. You're holding up pretty well."

"I'm also deluding myself by telling myself I'll be fine, like I have for the last five damn years."

"Yeah," Macavity said softly. "But deluding or not, at least you look like you're holding up fine."

He sighed, "Maybe so..."

Macavity sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "I'm sorry you got put in this situation..."

"The Council had its reasons, I'm sure."

"I certainly hope so..." Macavity murmured. "I can't see some of them thinking this a good idea..."

"It's been five years."

"That doesn't always mean a lot," Macavity said. "As you said, it still seems as raw as ever."

"If I didn't expect it to though..." He knew he was reaching now.

Macavity sighed. "Yeah, I know. But it does."

"Yeah. It could be worse I suppose."

"Oh?" Macavity asked, brows knitting in disbelief. "How exactly?"

"I...don't know. I'm trying to convince myself that there are worse things...He...well, he could still feel the same as he did then."

Macavity blinked at him. "You mean, he could still be in love with you, or he could still be convinced you can't?"

"The first. I know the second won't change." And he was also pretty sure he was lying to himself about this as well.

Macavity blinked at him again. "Yeah-huh," he said slowly.

"Mac, I'm going to ask a favor of you."

"Yeah?" the other asked, actually somewhat desperate to be able to do something.

"Don't break that illusion for me, at least not right now."

Macavity nodded. "Right. Sure. I'm sure he's long moved on since then."

Coricopat offered him a look that clearly read, 'just shut up now'

Macavity bit his lip and fell silent for a moment before suddenly sitting up quickly. "Do you...?"

Coricopat stiffened, rising to his feet and nodding, "Yes."

Macavity leaped from the couch, running into the room, noticing a droid hovering by the window and trusting Cor to deal with anything in the room, leaping through the window, breaking the glass around him, and catching onto the droid as it went zooming through Coruscant traffic.

Coricopat moved swiftly, entering the room right on Macavity's heels. He darted over to the bed, his lightsaber slicing cleanly through two kouhuns that were prepared to strike.

Mistoffelees had woken up moments before they entered the room, freezing from where he had been barely dozing, and freezing further at the sudden appearance of the two Jedi. He blinked at Coricopat, eyes huge in the dark suddenly lit by the lights from outside, since Macavity smashed through the blinds, grabbing the droid floating outside the window just as it took off through the planet's traffic.

* * *

><p>And here we go again! This is of course the rewrite of "Attack of the Clones" and a direct sequel to The Menace Rising. As it clearly picks right up with Misto and Cori. Also, if any astute reader is noticing... yes, they've switched roles around for this one. They seem to do that several times so even though one character followed one path through the first story, we're branching out more and more as our characters react differently to the different scenes and such.<p>

Pairings following the first story: Mistoffelees/Corciopat and some Macavity/Victoria


	2. Last Illusion Just Crashed and Burned

Coricopat looked toward the window, biting back a curse. "Stay here and stay safe." He ordered as he exited the room swiftly, passing the head of security on his way out. The Jedi reached the garage and hopped into a vehicle, getting it started and heading out to pursue his headstrong partner.

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, leaping out of the bed and almost going after him, encountering Jerrie on the way.

Jerrie stopped him, "Where're you thinkin' y' goin'?"

Mistoffelees froze and almost swore. "Nowhere," he muttered, slumping slightly where he stood, eyes on the door Coricopat had gone through.

"They know what they're doin'." Jerrie said, "Y' alright?"

"I...I'm fine," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking around for his robe.

Jerrie's brows rose at that as he located the outer robe, offering it to the senator. Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile, accepting it as the apartment got a lot colder due to the window suddenly being open. Jerrie closed the door to the bedroom, with them in the main room, to block some of that cold air. Nodding to him in thanks, the Senator sat down on the couch, not even able to think about going to sleep until he'd heard back from the Jedi.

o.o.o.

Macavity's hands managed to wrap around the droid as it went zooming away from the window, heading back to what Macavity could only hope was the droids owner. For a moment it seemed to be trying to shake him off, or maybe that was just his own mind supplying how insane leaping from a window to grad a droid was.

Coricopat muttered several curses under his breath as he pulled the speeder into Coruscant traffic to pursue his partner, his grey eyes scanning for the other Jedi. Once he'd located him he shot through the traffic, avoiding other speeders narrowly.

No, the droid was definitively trying to get rid of him, Macavity realized as it attempted to run him into a wall and behind a jet engine. He managed to hold on, however, until suddenly approaching an overhang, the droid was shot out.

"Oh hell," he muttered, as it was shot again and went down, him falling with it.

Coricopat swore again as he sent the speeder into a dive, aiming to get it under his partner.

Macavity collided solidly with the speeder, all the breath knocked out of him for a moment before he scrambled inside. "What took you so long?" he managed to get out, flopping into the seat, voice still a little breathless.

"Oh, you know, Mac, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right speed capabilities..." Coricopat replied dryly.

Macavity grinned and pointed to the speeder attempting to leave the overhang the droid was going after. "There! You see them?"

Cori nodded, angling the speeder in that direction. "Yeah, I see them."

"Good. Pursue!" Macavity ordered with a grin.

Coricopat rolled his eyes, "No, I thought I'd let them get away..."

"Well, if you keep sharpening your wit at me they might well!"

Coricopat glanced at Macavity and then back to where he was going, zipping through traffic after the other speeder. The chase continued on, dodging through various bits of traffic and the like, before the ship ducked into a tunnel, and Macavity pointed the other way. "That way!" he said. "It's a shortcut!"

Coricopat looked at him like he didn't believe that, but took the direction anyway. Coming around the other side of the tunnel, Macavity paused, looking around for the other speeder. Coricopat scanned the area as well, stopping the speeder and looking at Macavity. "Well, we've lost him now."

"I am deeply sorry," Macavity replied, deadpan, still looking around.

Coricopat was far from finished. "That was some shortcut. He went completely the other way. Once again I'm reminded why-"

"Excuse me a moment," Macavity said abruptly, standing and dropping from the speeder, having spotted the green one they were chasing several levels of traffic down.

Coricopat leaned over to see where Mac had leapt to this time, "I hate it when he does that..." He got the speeder started again and wove down through the traffic, following his partner and the other speeder.

The speeder shook when Macavity hit it, trying to shake him off to little avail as he held on. He nearly fell off several times, but getting his lightsaber out, starting cutting through the roof of the speeder, and accidently hitting several important wires as it started spinning out of control and lowering, finally shaking him off about one story up before skidding along the path further.

Coricopat filed this incident under the "chew Macavity out about later" list right along with the "things to remind your partner never to do again" data. He guided the speeder lower, spotting Macavity and starting toward him.

Macavity had managed to catch himself well enough, though he was going to have a lot of bruises in the morning. He waited for Cori to land. "Went into the club," he said, gesturing with his head.

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Best we see if we can find him then."

"Or she," Macavity said. "Or it. I think it's a changling."

Coricopat's brow rose at that. "Oh this'll be a delight then."

Macavity nodded. "Can't change their clothes though," he said, meandering into the bar.

Coricopat watched him go with a shake of his head before slipping away to see if he could find the assessing in the crowd.

Macavity settled himself at the bar, assuming the assassin might well attempt to confront him. "Hey, you want any death sticks?" an alien asked him, sliding up.

"You don't want to sell me any death sticks," Macavity told him with a slight wave of his hand.

"I don't want to sell you any death sticks..."

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Macavity added helpfully.

"I want to go home and rethink my life," the smaller repeated, slipping his death sticks back into his jacket pocket and wondering off in a slight daze. Macavity smirked after him.

Coricopat saw that motion out of the corner of his eye, even using it for actions like that there were days he felt his partner used the mind-trick more than was needed. He turned to scan for their quarry, but the lighting in the club was doing nothing to aid him.

Macavity ordered a drink, having no real thought to drinking it, but rather using it as cover. Moments later, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, whipping his lightsaber out, and accidently cutting off the arm outstretched with a pistol pointing at him-well, at least it was the assassin.

Coricopat was at Macavity's side in seconds, glancing around at the, now silent, club. "Easy...Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

Hustling the gasping assassin out into an alley, Macavity gently laid them down. "Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" he asked softly.

Coricopat followed close on their heels as the assassin replied, "The Senator from Naboo."

"Who hired you?" Macavity demanded.

"It was just a job."

Coricopat's tone was calmer than Macavity's as he repeated the question. "Who hired you? Tell us."

The assassin shook their head. "The Senator's gonna die anyway... soon, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did..."

Coricopat's eyes narrowed and his body tensed. "Tell us now." He snapped.

The assassin glared at him, "It was a Bounty Hunter called..." There was a brief hissing sound and the changeling twitched, blinked in surprise and died before finishing its sentence.

Macavity jerked back in time to see someone take off with a jetpack. He swore up a storm.

Coricopat kept his mouth shut, feeling about the same as Macavity, but turning back to the still form of the changeling, pulling a wicked-looking dart out of the assassin's neck. "Toxic dart. Damn it."

Macavity took it from him, turning it over in his hand for a moment. "Damn it indeed."

o.o.o.

Coricopat hesitated for a long moment outside of the apartment before slipping inside, glancing around for Mistoffelees. He was sure they'd gotten there in time, but would feel better after he'd seen so with his own eyes.

Mistoffelees was still sitting curled up on the couch, a holopad in hand. There was no way in hell he would have been able to sleep until he knew both the Jedi were alright. When the door opened he looked up, trying not to let how relieved he was show, but it was obvious from his wide eyes and the way his shoulders slumped.

Coricopat's grey gaze flickered over the younger man, breathing a soft sigh of relief at the sight of him apparently alright. "How are you doing, Senator?"

He ran a hand through his hair, setting the holopad aside and rising. "I... I'm fine," he said, eyes tracking over the other. "Are you both alright?"

He nodded, "We're fine. All intact and steady as well."

"Good," Mistoffelees said softly, wavering slightly as his eyes kept roving over the other, as if trying to believe what the other was saying.

Coricopat kept the distance between them, though some part of him wanted to take the other in his arms and confirm he was alright.

Mistoffelees swallowed, still wavering though he took a step forward. "Are... what happened?" he asked. _Can't do this, can't do this, can't do this..._ Repeat it until it sticks.

Coricopat tried to figure out how to answer that. "Well..."

"Well?" Mistoffelees prompted slightly. "I mean, you ran out and Macavity jumped out a window... did you find anything about who did it, did..."

He took a deep breath, "There's more than a single level to this. We found the assassin, but they were hired."

Blinking, the Senator nodded, sitting down again. "Hell..."

Coricopat moved over, sitting down on the other couch. "We'll find who's behind this." Mistoffelees' eyes snapped up to look at him, and despite everything he still swallowed hard at the fact the other was sitting so far away. The Jedi glanced around. "Will you be able to sleep again? In a different chamber of course."

"I..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I should be able to, yeah. Now that I... know the pair of you are alright."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Good, we'll be near enough to hear if you call."

He nodded quickly. "Alright... thank you."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees rose, and hesitated again. "I..."

Coricopat rose as well. "Yes?"

The senator paused, took a breath and couldn't help but reach forward, resting his hands on Coricopat's shoulders. "You are alright?"

Coricopat startled at the touch, but nodded. "I am."

Another pause and Mistoffelees gave up, just embracing the other. "I'm glad," he murmured.

Coricopat stiffened at that, but gently gathered Mistoffelees into his own embrace.

Taking a breath, the Senator just held onto him for a moment. "I have enough nightmares about you as it is..."

He pulled back slightly, looking at the other in confusion. "What?"

It took Mistoffelees a moment to register he'd said it aloud and then he nearly flinched back. "I... sometimes, I get dreams about you. Usually you're in danger and I have the same dream several nights and then they're gone. It doesn't matter, I have lots of strange dreams..."

Coricopat considered that, shaking his head, "Dreams shouldn't be dismissed. Do you remember any of them?"

He paused a moment and nodded. "Yeah. One time you were on a jungle world, and this massive... cat saber tooth creature was attacking you and another time was on what looked like some sort of city, and you kept falling and there was someone chasing you with a jetpack... those were the most recent two."

Coricopat's eyes widened. "In that order? Within the last handful of months?"

Another blink and the Senator nodded.

Coricopat considered that, taking a deep breath. "Those weren't dreams. Well, they were, but..."

A blink. "They were dreams but they weren't?" he asked, still with his arms wrapped around the other. He really should be having this conversation halfway across the room.

He hesitated for a long moment. "Those were both actual things that happened."

The Senator blinked, tilting his head. "So? How did I dream them then?"

"Visions are the best way to describe it. Some people with the Force get them."

Mistoffelees removed one arm to run his hand through his hair again, the other still around Coricopat. "... Oh. So, force visions?"

Coricopat nodded, "Precisely."

"I've been getting force visions about you for the last five years?" Mistoffelees asked softly, not much liking the sound of that.

A blink. "That long?"

A swallow and a nod. "That long."

"I...then possibly?"

Taking a breath, the Senator slowly let it out. "Oh. Great."

"Are you alright?"

"I...sure."

Coricopat arched an eyebrow, clearly not believing that.

Another run of the hand through the hair. "I should... let you rest," he murmured softly. "Should see about sleep myself I..." _Didn't want to deal with this._

The taller nodded, "Alright. I...I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Senator."

"Sleep well," he murmured softly, finally pulling back.

Coricopat stepped away, offering the other a bit of a bow before exiting. He did not want to deal with what it meant with the other having Force Visions about him.

Mistoffelees watched him go, making a soft pained noise to himself once he was gone, and turning and stumbling to the spare room, curling up to sleep-and hopefully have no visions.

o.o.o.

Coricopat entered the chambers he and Macavity were staying in, slipping over to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

Macavity blinked. "Hey?"

"Hey." He lay back, not sure if he could figure out what was going on before Macavity asked.

"What happened?"

"He's been having Force Visions."

"He... of?"

"Me. For the last five years."

Macavity blinked and sighed. "Oh Cor, I..."

Coricopat shook his head, "What am I supposed to do with that, Mac?"

"Hell if I know," Macavity replied. "It... implies your last illusion might have just crashed and burned though."

Coricopat nodded slightly, closing his grey eyes. "I don't know if I can do this. I...I don't know if I'm strong enough for it."

Macavity sighed and nodded. "We'll have to talk to the council tomorrow anyway. See if we can work anything out."

"And how are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can actually say why."

"No, but we'll see about something," Macavity replied. "In the morning. When I hurt less, okay? I'll think better after sleep."

Coricopat sighed heavily. "Alright, we'll figure it out then, I guess."

Macavity nodded. "Try to sleep well, hm?"

"I'll try. Good night, Macavity."

o.o.o.

The next morning, Macavity and his partner stood in the center of the Jedi Council, having just finished reporting on last night-minus of course the Senator's force visions.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must Macavity," Yoda declared when they finished.

Munkustrap nodded, "Most importantly, find out who he's working for."

Macavity nodded, glancing over at Coricopat. "But what about Senator Mistoffelees? He will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your partner will," Yoda replied.

Coricopat managed not to stiffen as Munkustrap's gaze turned to him, "Coricopat, escort the Senator back to Naboo. He'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Mistoffelees to leave the Capital.," Coricopat remarked quietly, knowing it wouldn't change their minds, but figuring it was worth a try

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment he must respect," Yoda replied, blowing over the argument.

Munkustrap spoke again, "Macavity, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Deuteronomy to speak with him."

The auburn haired Jedi nodded. "Yeah, I can do that if you need me to."

"Do so, then." Munkustrap replied, meeting the other's eyes. "May the Force be with you."

Coricopat bowed slightly, glancing at Macavity and exiting the council chamber.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity once they were out of the Council chamber. "Well, good luck I suppose."

Macavity nodded. "I won't leave until after you do," he said. "Probably. And you'll need more luck than me."

Coricopat sighed, "I suppose that's true."

Macavity nodded. "That being said? You get to go tell him. I'll talk to the chancellor if you need back up, but it's going to be on you."

"I...can do that."

He nodded, resting a hand lightly on Cor's shoulder. "Good luck," he murmured, and turned to leave in a swirl of robe.

"Thanks." Coricopat murmured before heading away to the Senator's apartment.


	3. The Two of Us Out, Alone, Together

Macavity slipped into the office of the Chancellor, glancing around at the different opulent fixtures of the place. Shortly, the Chancellor himself came out of his inner office, face graced with a wide smile. "Ah, Jedi Macavity, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was supposed to discuss getting the Senator of Naboo off planet with you," Macavity replied. "But hopefully my partner can convince him to leave without any direct orders."

For a moment Deuteronomy's face looked a little too pleased with the idea that the Senator from Naboo was leaving, considering the thorn Mistoffelees had been in his war plans. "I hope he is quite safe," he murmured instead.

"Quite," Macavity replied. "He has Jedi protectors now after all."

The Chancellor smiled, expression guarded in his eyes. "Yes. He should be quite safe that way. What use can I be of to you?"

"Well, if my partner cannot convince the Senator to leave, we might need you to back it up with a direct order," Macavity replied, hiding his hands within the sleeves of his robes. It was a position he picked up from other Jedi Masters that he only hoped made him look in control.

"I'm sure your partner shall do fine," the Chancellor said. "And will you be on continued guard duty?"

"Not nearly," Macavity replied. "They're sending me out to the outer rim, to track down the actual perpetrators of the assassinations."

"Good," Deuteronomy said, nodding. "It's more than time that the council let you out on your own."

The Jedi frowned slightly. "I trust in the council's decision. If they feel my place is with a partner, well, I'm quite fond of him myself."

The Chancellor frowned at that. "Perhaps. But you should be given your own chance to fly. You have too much potential to constantly be weighed down by one such as him."

Frowning as well, Macavity shrugged. "We work well together," he murmured.

Nodding, the Chancellor turned the conversation to other things, content that there was at least a seed of doubt now.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees gaped at him. "No," he said, voice flat. "There is no way..."

Coricopat sighed at that, "It's for the best."

"For the best?" the Senator demanded. "This vote coming up may well decide if you go to war or not, and it's for the best that I leave?"

"For your own safety, yes," the Jedi replied

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Just... damn it."

"We'll get this cleared up quickly."

"If I'm leaving, you had better," he said, and sighed again. "Stay here," he said, turning and going to talk to one of his aides, informing them they had to act as senator for the time being, before returning to his room to pack.

Coricopat followed him, "Pack light, we're travelling as refugees."

"Good to know," he said, glancing back at him. Honestly, he preferred the idea of packing lightly. He missed the simple, light clothes he could wear when living on Tatooine. All the formal clothing of a Senator felt like too much for him. He folded another shirt and put it in the pack. "... We? Being just us?" he asked, voice going soft as he processed that.

Coricopat sighed heavily, nodding. "Yes, just us."

The Senator blinked, and blinked again much slower. "What?"

"The Council is sending Macavity after the next tier of the people who are trying to come after you."

Mistoffelees took a breath and let it out. "So they're... sending the two of us out, alone, together?"

He nodded slightly. "They are."

He got another long blink out of the senator. "Are they out of their damn minds? I'll go in front of the council if I have to... I..."

"And tell them what?" Coricopat asked sharply.

Mistoffelees took a breath. "The truth? I don't think it would be a good plan?"

"They'll want to know why."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Tell them I can't be around you then," he said, throwing another shirt in. "Something, anything..."

They haven't anyone else to send."

"Then I can go alone. I don't need a bodyguard!" Mistoffelees slapped, nearly throwing the clothing into the bag he was packing.

"That is completely out of the question!"

Mistoffelees turned his head to look at him then. "And you think this is going to be a better idea?"

"You'll at least have some protection," Coricopat replied.

Mistoffelees sighed, shoulders slumping. "Sure, from some things."

The Jedi looked away, "Well, either way..."

Nearly growling, the Senator threw a pair of pants in with everything else, snapping the case shut. "I assume you already have the transportation then?"

"Yes, we leave in a little over an hour."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Right. Okay."

Coricopat hesitated before exiting the room to leave the other man to his packing

Mistoffelees let his head thud against the pack as soon as the other was gone. It was bad enough being around him with Macavity just around the corner. But if they were on Naboo, maybe Victoria could fill that role instead... but hell.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees turned to his captain of the guard. "You'll be safe here, yeah?"

Jerrie nodded slightly, "I will. I worry about if or when they realize you've left the capital, though..."

He nodded. "We'll be well tucked away by then, with luck. And I have a Jedi watching out for me, don't worry."

"Alright, well, take care and stay safe," Jerrie said.

"Thanks," he said, glancing toward Macavity and Coricopat.

Macavity didn't really have much to say, but put a hand on Coricopat's shoulder. "Be careful. Try to keep in contact with the council." He paused. "Say... hello to her if you see her, would you? And take Artoo of course."

Coricopat nodded. "If I see her I'll tell her hello. And of course Artoo is coming with me, we've long since decided the two of you can't stand each other." He offered his partner a wan smile. "Take care of yourself."

"I will if you will," he said, "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." He hesitated before glancing at Mistoffelees. "Time to go."

Mistoffelees glanced over and nodded, picking up his pack and turning to Jerrie one last time. "Be careful," he said, "And stay safe. I'll be back soon."

"Of course. You too. Stay safe."

Nodding, the Senator stepped from the taxi, glancing over at Coricopat as they walked away.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees as they made their way to the Star freighter, "It will turn out alright."

"I hope so," he murmured softly, glancing down. "At least we have Artoo with us."

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish..." Macavity murmured, watching them go.

"I'd be more concerned about the Senator doing something than him..." Jerrie replied from beside him.

Macavity arched a brow at that and sighed softly. "And I can't even disagree with that."

"They'll make it out alright."

"I only hope so," Macavity said, leaning against the door frame. "Them on their own is bad enough... at least they have Artoo."

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees walked off the transport, Artoo rolling behind him, and looking around the planet. He did really love Naboo, with its lakes and forests and so much green, but for once he was not thrilled to be back.

Coricopat exited the transport a couple of steps behind him, his eyes scanning the area as he came up alongside the Senator. "We'd best head to the palace and let the queen know of the latest developments."

The Senator arched a brow at him, not looking terribly impressed. "Please, don't tell me what to do when it comes to my own queen. I know this isn't technically my planet, but I know it a lot better than you do."

Cori glanced at him, sighing softly. "My mistake, after you, Senator."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, swallowed, and hefted his pack across his back again, striding over to where the palace was. It was several long blocks, but he wanted to walk to stretch out-any maybe give him a moment to think. He'd been fidgety the ride over, being so close to the Jedi for so long and it only looked like it was going to get worse.

Coricopat followed the smaller man, glancing at Artoo briefly. Finally, they reached the place, Artoo rolling along behind them with no problem, whistling softly. Mistoffelees nodded at the steward standing by the door, before glancing back at the Jedi. "I would prefer to drop my things off, and clean up a little before seeing the queen," he said. "You can leave your bags in my chambers for now if you need to."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "That will do fine, thank you."

The Senator blinked and turned abruptly on his heel, heading that way. The Jedi shook his head slightly, continuing to follow the smaller man up to the chambers.

Mistoffelees kept walking until he finally reached the same ones that he had the first night he ever spent on Naboo-Victoria and he had just never really moved him out of them, and while every once and a while a wave of rumors would spread, no one really took them seriously. Keying the pad, he stepped in, dropping the pack and scowling slightly at the thought of having to wear formal clothes. He almost popped into Victoria's room to see if she was there and they could just talk, but figured she was at court considering it was only mid afternoon.

Coricopat set his bag down, his grey eyes scanning over the rooms. He stayed quiet, running a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to be here.

Still moving, Mistoffelees reached the wardrobe, quickly flipping through it for something he could stand to wear and change into quickly. Halfway through that process the thought hit him that Coricopat was standing in his_ rooms_ and he froze for a thirty second interval before moving again, a bit more rapidly. "Just a moment," he murmured, grabbing an outfit and all but fleeing to put it on.

Coricopat opened his mouth to say he could step outside, but closed it again, simply nodding, "Of course."

Closing the door between the two rooms, Mistoffelees leaned against is hard for a moment before straightening and changing quickly, running a brush through his hair in an attempt to make it look neater-which it didn't seem inclined to do considering how often he'd run a hand through it lately. With another deep breath, he opened the door and stepped through and kept walking. "The queen should be at court," he said, on his way past the Jedi.

Coricopat nodded again, falling into step just behind the Senator. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. This was pathetically ridiculous, he scolded himself. Slipping in the throne room, he looked around, noticing she was talking to someone else and finding a chair, motioning for the Jedi to sit next to him.

Coricopat hesitated briefly before sitting down beside Mistoffelees.

Victoria glanced up from her conversation offering the two of them a brief smile of acknowledgement and finishing her discussion. The other person soon departed.

Mistoffelees had swallowed, and ignored the fact that the Jedi was sitting next to him, focusing on what Victoria was talking about. He turned to her when the other left, smiling faintly. "Hello, your highness," he murmured.

She returned the smile gently. "I've been worried about you, Mistoffelees. I'm so glad to see you safe." Her gaze moved to Coricopat, "Thank you for bringing him home safely, Master Jedi."

He inclined his head, "Of course, Your Highness."

The senator could feel his spine tense at that, and he should be thankful rather than almost annoyed that she had been worried about him. "Thank you," he murmured softly, not looking at the Jedi but the queen.

One of her eyebrows rose slightly having seen him tense. She scanned his expression, but inclined her head slightly. "What is the situation on Coruscant?"

"It looks like the army creation act still has a good deal of support, and there have been increasing attacks on senators that oppose it. Obviously," he made a slight face at how obvious what he said was.

"Do you think there is a chance that negotiations will be able to bring the separatists back into the Republic?"

The Senator paused, and shook his head. "I wish I could say it would, be at the rate things are going? I'm concerned it won't."

Victoria sighed, "Well, we haven't much that can be done about it. For now we need to see to your safety."

"I was perfectly safe on Coruscant," he replied. "I see no reason why I can't return there..."

Coricopat tensed at that, glancing to Victoria, "We've been over this, Senator." He said quietly, but firmly, "It's in your best interest if they don't know where you are. Here there is better chance of us being able to find somewhere that they won't know as well."

Mistoffelees' eyebrows twitched together and he looked away.

Victoria met Coricopat's eyes briefly before speaking to Mistoffelees, "In that case, I do not recommend you staying in the capitol."

Mistoffelees blinked. "What? Where then?"

"There are several places in the Lake Country that are isolated and far less likely to be searched for you." She knew what she was suggesting, but in the interest of keeping Mistoffelees alive she would insist upon it should she need to.

For a moment that didn't register, and then in front of the rest of the court Mistoffelees' jaw dropped. "_No._"

Victoria sighed, having expected that response. "Senator, in your best interest I must insist." Coricopat had tensed, but he kept his mouth shut, leaving it to the queen and senator to decide this.

"Your highness, Victoria..." he started. "I don't need that much protection..."

"It is not as though I am sending a battalion of guards with you, Senator. I simply do not believe it is wise for you to remain in the city."

Taking another breath, Mistoffelees nodded tensely. Honestly, he would rather that battalion of guards than going alone with the Jedi. He would argue the issue more in the evening rather than in front of everyone else.

Victoria knew this wasn't the end of the discussion, but let it sit and turned her attention to other matters to be dealt with Mistoffelees sat through another forty minutes of court before he became too jittery to continue, rising and quietly slipping out, heading for the gardens. Coricopat rose quietly as Mistoffelees did, following the senator out to the gardens, but not pursuing him into them, so long as he could still see him.

Mistoffelees wondered around for a bit, finally sitting on one of the benches, pulling his knees up to his chest. "You know," he said finally. "If I can still see you, you might as well just sit down with me."

"I..." The Jedi finally came over, considering the bench and opting to sit, cross-legged, in front of it rather than on it beside the senator.

Blinking at that, Mistoffelees leaned back further, running a hand through his hair, able to muss it up again now that they were mostly away from other's eyes. "... I never really expected this," he said softly.

"Expected what?"

"That something like this would happen," he replied, voice still soft. "That we... would have to deal with each other again."

Coricopat looked away at that, nodding slightly. "I didn't either. But we do, and we shall have to live with that fact."

Mistoffelees opened his mouth and snapped it shut again. Several minutes later he glanced up as he heard someone approach and blinked at the figure approaching. "Jornathon?" he asked, still blinking and rose to greet the other.

"Hello," the other man said, approaching. "I heard you were back and thought I would stop by to say hello."

Coricopat looked up, his grey gaze flickering over the other man. He avoided frowning, it was just a friend of Mistoffelees'.

"Well," the Senator replied with a slight grin, "Hello."

Jornathon grinned, before lifting Mistoffelees up slightly and whirling him around once. "I've missed you. How has Coruscant been? Aside from nearly being killed that is. Also, when are you finally going to give in and go out with me?"

Mistoffelees blinked hard, balking away slightly at that. "Been well, aside from the nearly being killed part yes. And the world hasn't changed quite enough for that yet."

"I'm patient enough."

"I wish you wouldn't be."

Coricopat tensed at that exchange, taking a deep breath before rising. "Senator, I'm going to take a turn around the gardens. I'll leave you two alone."

Mistoffelees' eyes darted over to the Jedi and he swallowed hard. "I... alright."

Jornathon arched a brow at that. "They even gave you a Jedi bodyguard?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied shortly.

Coricopat glanced at the third man briefly again before slipping away. He should have known better. It wasn't as though he could pursue anything himself, but that hurt like hell damn it. It was only logical, Mistoffelees had been the one to walk away, it made sense for him to have moved on, or at least started to. Damn it.

Mistoffelees' eyes followed him as he left, finally being called back to Jornathon when he spoke. "Everything alright?"

"What? No, sorry. No, it's not alright, but I'll be fine. A lot's just been happening, and then I practically get sent back like a naughty child with a chaperone."

"That's not quite what it sounds like..."

"It's what I feel like," the Senator replied and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. "I know it's not but with everything else I'm just... I'm glad to see you but I'm really tired."

Coricopat found a corner of the garden and sat down on a bench, cursing his luck when he realized he could still see them. If there was one thing he ever envied Macavity it was his ability to at least attempt to slip into a meditative state when his mind was uneasy. It had grown more and more difficult for Coricopat, and this was doing nothing to help that.

Jornathon nodded. "Fair enough." He placed a hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No," the Senator replied, shaking his head. "But thank you."

"Always," the other replied. "I can maybe take you to dinner sometime?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Not that I would say no, but I don't think that will honestly be possible, as I'm being packed away to a corner in the country to hide me even better."

The other smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Don't be so bitter. It's for your own good." His hand slipped from the other's shoulder to cup his cheek for a moment. "And good luck. It'll work out."

"Thanks, and I hope so."

"I really need to get back... just wanted to make sure you were doing well and all."

"Thanks a lot," Mistoffelees replied. "It was good to see you."

After the other left, Mistoffelees sank back down onto the bench from earlier.

Coricopat spent what was heading on toward the next thirty minutes calming down before finally rising and making his way back to where the senator was. He didn't say anything, though there were several things he considered saying, instead he simply sat down on the ground again.

Mistoffelees had been spacing out, staring at the fountain in front of him. He jumped when Coricopat reappeared, blinking down as the other silently sat. "Coricopat?" he asked, a little confused. "You alright?"

He looked up, nodding. "Of course. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

The Senator curled up slightly more. "I don't know. You were gone quite a while and were pretty quiet."

The Jedi shrugged slightly in response. "I had some things to consider, that's all."

"Like?"

"I don't know that it's your concern."

The Senator blinked and looked down. "Right... sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," he responded. No logical need, at least.

"If... alright," he said softly, knees up against his chest again.

"If?"

"If you're sure," he replied, keeping his voice bland.

"Of course." The Jedi nodded, turning his gaze to the garden.

Mistoffelees sighed softly and stood after another few minutes of silence. "Should get changed for dinner," he said finally. "You coming?"

Coricopat considered, and then nodded. He rose, still not saying anything.

Brows twitching together then, Mistoffelees turned to head back to the palace. "That... that wasn't what it looked like, you know." _Sorta not anyway._

"What?" He glanced at the smaller man. _Then do enlighten me, because there aren't a lot of things that can look like that._

"It... I mean," he wished he hadn't said anything. "It would never have worked."

Coricopat's brow rose. "It certainly looked like it could have from where I was standing." He snapped his mouth shut at that, he had _not_ intended to say that out loud.

Mistoffelees snapped his head around to look at him, wide eyed for a moment before looking away just as abruptly, taking a deep breath. "So you were watching then?"

The Jedi shrugged, "I'm acting as your bodyguard, I would be remiss in my duties if I wasn't making sure you were alright."

The Senator glanced down as he continued walking. "Right. Of course." He paused for a moment, trying to judge how wise it would be to actually say what was on his mind. Things between them were fragile and tense enough.

"Who was he?"

Mistoffelees considered for a moment. "A friend. He works in art, and did a project with the government a couple years back."

Coricopat glanced at him and nodded slightly. "I see."

Sighing, the shorter man looked up at the other. He would regret saying this, but he wasn't sure he couldn't. "I did try, you know. It didn't work."

The Jedi stiffened slightly as those words sunk in, but he asked anyway. "How do you mean?"

"I tried to move on. From you. If they didn't just remind me blatantly of you, I hated the fact they didn't," the Senator replied, not looking at him.

"And that artist?" He really didn't want the answer to that question.

"He has grey eyes," Mistoffelees replied softly. "Among a few other characteristics."

Coricopat sighed, "So you saw him?"

A pause, and the other nodded slightly. "For all of two days."

Coricopat's brow arched at that. "I see."

Mistoffelees glanced over at him. "You do?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps not entirely, but somewhat."

Pausing, the shorter nodded. "Alright," he replied, not alright at all. He shouldn't have brought the subject up at all. At least they were finally in the palace, and he beelined for his rooms. Coricopat followed him, falling silent again.

Entering the chambers, Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "I..." he started and shook his head slightly, more to himself than the other, turning and going back into the second room, shutting the door. He had to talk to Victoria-this was already far too dangerous.

Coricopat sighed heavily, sitting down on a couch. This was a mistake, he should have asked the council's consent to take Macavity's place and had his partner come. Artoo, who had remained in the room, whistled lowly at him.

He glanced toward the droid and then away, toward the room Mistoffelees had disappeared into. "I don't know, Artoo. I'm thinking this all was a mistake." He spoke quietly to avoid his voice carrying into the other room.

The droid whistled again, still low, and it was hard to tell if he was agreeing or trying to comfort the other.

The Jedi shook his head, "Well, either way it's too late to turn back now. We're here and we're stuck with the decision of the Council."

That time, the whistle was definitively in agreement and a moment later Mistoffelees stepped out again, not quite in formal clothes and thus looking a bit more comfortable, but more ornate then he would really like.

Coricopat looked up, rising. "Shall we?"

The Senator nodded. "If you're ready, then yes."

"I am." He motioned for the Senator to precede him.

Sweeping from the room, Mistoffelees led the way, not entirely sure he liked the other being where he couldn't see him, but confident that the other at least was a safe presence at his back.

Coricopat followed him quietly, his grey gaze flickering around the hallways as they made their way through the palace.

Mistoffelees entered the small dining hall, walking up to Victoria and leaning over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Hello," he said.

She offered him a slight smile, "Hello, Misto. And hello to you, Master Coricopat."

Coricopat inclined his head to her, "Hello, Your Highness."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, before sitting down and motioning that the other should probably do the same.

The Jedi considered and settled in one of the chairs. Victoria looked from one to the other but didn't comment. "How was your journey?"

"Fine," Mistoffelees replied, looking over at her rather than the Jedi. "Somewhat short notice, but probably for the best."

She nodded, "it got you here safely at the very least."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes. It was a good enough transport by any standard."

"Good." She paused for a long moment. "When will you be departing again?"

"I don't know," he said softly, "When will I?"

The queen sighed softly, "Ideally you would reach the Lake Country by dark. As that's the case, tomorrow morning would be best."

He took a long breath, and then nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow morning it shall be then."

Coricopat looked to Victoria. "You Highness, I'm not sure this is a wise decision. After all-"

She cut him off. "I am well aware of the reasons it is not, Master Jedi. However, I do believe that his safety takes precedence."

Coricopat frowned, but nodded slightly. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Mistoffelees glanced between them, frowning slightly and swallowing hard, looking at his plate rather than either of them. "This is a terrible idea, Vic."

She took a deep breath, "Misto, you're in more danger here than you are there." She knew what he meant, but also had a feeling it wasn't any better elsewhere.

"How am I in more danger here?"

"If you were going to seek out a senator to do them harm, and you knew they weren't on Coruscant, would you be more likely to seek them in the capitol of their homeplanet, or in the distant reaches?"

Mistoffelees sighed softly, looking down at his plate. "Point," he murmured, not happy about it.

Victoria looked down to her own meal. "I am sorry." She glanced at Coricopat, "To both of you."

Mistoffelees' eyes flickered up and he looked over at her. "We'll survive," he murmured. "Always have before."

She met his gaze, recalling just how well he'd done over the last five years, before looking away. "Alright. And it only need be for a short while."

He nodded. "Good. It'll work out." He was attempting to convince himself more than the others.

Victoria glanced at Coricopat, but didn't ask the question that was on her mind.

Mistoffelees poked at his food, finally managing to convince himself to eat, not really looking much at the other two while he focused on that.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Coricopat sat back, finally glancing at the queen again. "Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

He paused for a moment, "Macavity sends his greetings and hopes they find you well."

Mistoffelees glanced up at that, and looked over to Victoria.

She felt her breath hitch, but she managed a soft smile, "Thank you. Please, when you see him again wish him well from me?"

Coricopat nodded very slightly. "I shall."

Eyes going between them, Mistoffelees returned to his food, unsure what to say or do.

Victoria finished her meal, finally rising. "Well, I bid you both a good evening. I shall see you in the morning before you depart I hope."

"I hope so as well," he said, paused and rose with her. "If I may walk you back to your room?"

She hesitated, glancing toward Coricopat and then nodding. "Please. Good evening, Master Jedi."

He rose, bowing to her. "Good evening, your highness."

Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat and then back at Victoria, following her.

She glanced at him. "I am sorry, Misto."

He sighed. "I know you're only doing what's best. I know that. But... god."

"Would it be any better if I did permit you to stay here? Honestly?"

"I don't know. Yes. At least then I would have you to remind me at all times what not to do. Distractions. But yes, more danger. If I survive this, I have half a mind to throttle some of the Jedi Council members."

She glanced at him, "You'll make it, Misto."

He smiled faintly. "Thank you, I guess. How have you been?"

"I've...been worried about you honestly."

He glanced over. "Me? Because of the assassination attempts?"

She nodded, "In part."

He raised a brow. "The other part, or parts as the case may be?"

"What I'm currently sending you to face," she replied quietly.

"With him?" he said, not willing to risk the Jedi's name quite yet. "I... We'll be fine. Really. We've been together before."

"That was five years ago, Mistoffelees, and you both have changed since then."

His mouth thinned slightly. "I know. I know that, believe me, I know that. B-but that doesn't mean we won't be fine. Sometime."

Victoria sighed, nodding very slightly. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

He sighed softly as well, linking his arm with hers. "It'll work out. You have enough to worry about already." Of course, he was lying as much to himself as her, but hoped it wasn't too obvious and she'd let him keep it up.

"I'm not sure a queen ever has enough to worry about." She hesitated for a long moment. "Have you seen him?" The pronoun had changed its meaning, but she wasn't certain she could clarify at the moment.

He nodded. "He walked in with Coricopat."

"How...how is he?"

"He looks good. He... doesn't look like he's aged quite as much as Coricopat did. He... looks a little sadder now than he did, and a bit older, but he seems to be doing well. Managed to jump out of my apartment window without much trouble..."

Her eyes widened. "He did _what_?"

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "I can't tell if you'll be amused by this or horrified really. Probably horrified. A droid was hovering outside my window and without thinking when it started flying away he launched himself out the window through the blinds and caught it as it zoomed away. Coricopat had to get a speeder and go after him. Apparently he jumped out of the speeder as well."

She bit back a laugh, though what sort of laugh it was was rather undetermined. "That certainly sounds like him."

He nodded, grinning faintly. "He's very much the same. He even managed to bicker with Artoo."

That did garner a smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

He nodded, leaning against her slightly as they walked, his arm still linked with hers. "Yeah. It was nice seeing him. I... I think he still misses you too."

"I'm not certain if that makes it better or worse..."

"I know," he replied softly. "I... I don't know either. Though, I think I'm coming down on the side of worse."

"Well, we make a right pair don't we?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "We really do. But at least we make some sort of pair. Better than going at this alone."

Her lips quirked into a bitter smile. "I suppose that is true."

He grinned, and it faltered. "I... I don't know what to do though. I think... I think it's worse now, because he actually seemed to get jealous."

Her brows rose at that. "What do you mean?"

He glanced over at her. "You remember Jornathon right? He stopped by to say hello and it got Coricopat into... a huff really. He acted jealous and... and I don't want to think that through honestly."

Victoria considered that and then nodded, "I see."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked softly.

"I...I don't know. If he's feeling jealous though, that is something he will have to deal with himself."

"But it implies that he... is still as bad off as I am. It's one thing if only I felt like this." he shook his head slightly. "We'll get through it," he murmured again.

"Yes, you will. I wish I knew what to tell you, but..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"You're in the same boat as I am. Just not as directly at the moment," he murmured.

She nodded, "Pretty much."

He offered her another faint smile, stopping in front of her room. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

She returned the smile, "Yes, try to get some sleep, Misto."

"I will," he murmured before bidding her good night and slipping into his own chambers. She watched him go before slipping into her own rooms for the night

Once in his chambers, Mistoffelees took a long shower, trying to think, and to calm down before stepping out, dressing for bed, and trying to work his way through paperwork, curling up on the couch.

Coricopat entered the rooms a while later.

The senator glanced up from where his legs were curled up underneath him, and then back down. "Hey."

"Hey." The Jedi glanced around, finally settling in a chair.

Eyes still on the holopad, Mistoffelees asked, "Where are you even sleeping tonight?"

"I...am not certain yet."

The Senator blinked. "It... seems about time to figure that out."

"It does indeed." Coricopat considered for a long moment. "I could sleep on the couch here?"

That got Mistoffelees' head to finally rise. "There are extra rooms."

"Where are they?"

There was a pause. "Some are in this wing..." he said finally, realizing how much that was not going to work.

Coricopat arched an eyebrow. "Wing?" He shook his head.

Mistoffelees blushed lightly and looked back down. "Alright, so couch it is then."

Coricopat looked away, "I suppose so."

Standing, the shorter held the holopad to his chest for a moment. "I... I can finish working in the bedroom."

"If you like."

Mistoffelees blinked and took another step that way. "Goodnight, Coricopat," he murmured.

Coricopat glanced up at him. "Goodnight, Senator." Mistoffelees swallowed hard, retreating. Artoo beeped softly after him. Coricopat sighed and settled onto the couch for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Victoriousscarf adds: And then there was a totally random OC. I think in the film it was alluded to Padme having a crush on a boy, possibly named Thomas who was an artist. I figured over the course of five years Misto would have at least tried to move on, and failed utterly. Not to mention I wanted to throw that in Cori's face, and thus random OC mentioned in the film in passing actually decided to show up as a character. But since Thomas is my dad's name, I pulled Jornathon out of a hat of random syllables basically. I have their entire three or so day courtship in my head, but it'll probably never show up anywhere, which is half sad that he's a fairly realized character who gets such a small cameo. Anyhow, enjoy the longer chapter!<p> 


	4. Quite a Hat

Macavity slid into the dinner halfway down Coruscant's levels, halfway between seedy and respectful.

A droid waitress whirled past him, asking if he wanted a cup of caff, as the owner and operator noticed him from behind the counter. "Ah! Good old Mac, come down to our humble abode!"

"Admetus," Macavity greeted the alien warmly. "Good to see you, as always."

Admetus levered himself into the table across from the Jedi. "Of course it is. Now what do you want?"

Macavity grinned at him. "So untrusting. I could just be visiting."

"You don't just visit," Admetus replied. "So what's up in the upper reaches of the Jedi order now?"

"I need you to tell me about this," Macavity replied, holding out the dart.

Taking it, Admetus grinned. "I haven't seen this one since I was out surveying the outer rim!"

"So you can tell me about it?" the Jedi pressed, nodding to the waitress droid as she deposited a cup in front of him.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"It didn't show up in our archives," Macavity said with a frown.

Admetus just rolled his eyes. "Your archives only look at symbols. It's these little ridges here that give it away real good."

"Yeah yeah, insult the order's archives. Do you know where the planet is then? Kamino yeah?"

"Yeah. It's outside the republic though. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."

"They friendly?" Macavity asked.

"It depends."

"On?" the Jedi arched a brow.

"Well, simple. The size of your wallet," Admetus replied with another grin.

o.o.o.

It was barely an hour and a half before nightfall by the time they stepped out of the last boat of the trip. Mistoffelees glanced around the small retreat, which belonged to Victoria. It sat between two lakes, and was an elegant building with many balconies and verandas. He really hoped no one would imagine looking for him there since it would be hell to guard.

Coricopat stepped out of the boat, looking over everything. His was thinking something along the same lines as Mistoffelees. Too many entrances.

"Well," he murmured, "The point is that no one's even supposed to think of looking for me here."

"I suppose that's true. I hope they don't."

"So do I," the Senator said, looking around again before hefting his pack and walking into the retreat, greeting one of the servants there, asking softly for rooms and the like.

Coricopat picked up his bag, following the Senator.

Mistoffelees marked out the two rooms closest to each other, more because he figured the Jedi would make a fuss if he didn't, before heading that way to drop the pack off. At least he wouldn't have to change several times a day out here.

Coricopat set his bag down in one of the rooms, sighing as he looked around.

A few moments later Mistoffelees came back out, looking down at Artoo. "Now just have to figure out what to do," he muttered. "Beside go swimming, and swimming, and swimming. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?" Artoo whistled a negative.

Coricopat came out of his room a while later and headed onto the verandah.

Mistoffelees had since meandered out there himself, leaning against the railing and looking out over some of the lakes. "It is beautiful out here..." he murmured, hearing the other behind him.

Coricopat hesitated, but nodded. "It is."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to go out of my mind with boredom," he said, shoulders slumping slightly. "But it is beautiful."

"We'll figure something out in the mean time to avoid that eventuality."

The Senator offered him a faint smile. "Open to suggestions..."

Coricopat smiled softly, but shook his head. "No idea at this point."

Mistoffelees sighed. "I asked one of the people working here and honestly all they could come up with was a picnic or a boat ride-and I've had my fill of boats for the next couple days getting here." He turned to smile softly at the other again. "Sorry. I just... I'm already feeling fidgety."

Coricopat nodded, "I know what you mean. We'll...sort it out somehow."

"Hmmm..." he hummed, slumping more against the banister, watching the sun as it started inching downward. "You know, after all these years, and this much water still amazes me."

Coricopat glanced at him, "Do you ever miss Tatooine?"

He shrugged one shoulder slightly. "Sometimes? I miss being warm more than anything. The desert certainly has its own type of beauty as well. But... I'm still glad to be gone. I'll trade a constant slight chill for everything else I've seen."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "I know what you mean."

Mistoffelees glanced back over at him. "Oh?"

"Looking over some of the places I've been in comparison to the city of Coruscant. Don't get me wrong, I love Coruscant, but some of the natural beauty of the other planets..."

After a moment the Senator nodded. "Ah yes. I'm pretty sure I could never return to living on Tatooine though. It's... too far removed from my life now." He paused for a long moment. "You remember when we talked about the... force visions?" he asked softly.

Coricopat hesitated, nodding slightly. "Yes?"

"... Is there any way to tell when one's a vision and one's just a dream?" he asked, looking back over the water again.

"Well, you've had enough of them that my guess is you'd know. Repetition, I suppose would be a primary indicator."

"But I never knew before what they were, just that they were dreams," he murmured. "But repetition is a sign that it might be?"

"Yes...why?"

He shrugged. "I've been having another dream. Just trying to see if it was just a dream..."

"What of?"

"My uncle," he said softly, voice getting smaller. "He... I don't know. But he seems to be calling for something, and in pain."

Coricopat considered this. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Two, three nights?"

The Jedi bit his lip, considering. "The same dream?"

"Slight variations," Mistoffelees said and sighed, looking back. "Considering that reaction, I have a bad feeling about this."

Coricopat came over and leaned on the railing, "It's possible they're just dreams..."

"And if they're not?"

"Tatooine's quite a trip..."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Maybe. But... if they are true..."

Coricopat looked out over the lake. "If they are true, what would you do?"

"What can I do?" Mistoffelees asked, slumping down a bit further, elbows on the railing and hands clasped out in front of them.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I want to go to him, but even if I did, would it change anything? But he's the only family I have and it feels like... like he might be dying."

The Jedi considered that. "I...it probably wouldn't, but as you say he is your only family. I just..."

Mistoffelees didn't change posture but he tilted his head over and up to look at the other. "Hm?"

"I'm not entirely sure how best to go about getting to Tatooine and keeping you safe at the same time."

The Senator blinked. "You would even be willing to entertain the idea considering how hard it was to get me here?"

"It's illogical for me to ask you to stay here when you think something may be happening to your only relative."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "I..." he trailed off, swallowing.

"I'm not saying it will be easy. Hell, it's starting to look like it'll be more difficult than getting you here, but if it's something you feel you need to do we'll see if it's possible."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly, voice cracking slightly.

"I...of course."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, looking away abruptly. "The sun's almost set," he murmured, unable to think of anything else to say and needing to change the subject.

Coricopat nodded. "Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"

Turning slightly, Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "I, I should be. Getting to sleep is rarely the problem."

"Fair enough." He turned his gaze to the lake again.

Swallowing, the Senator looked back over the lake as well, quietly watching the sun set. Coricopat finally straightened, "How long do you think you'll be up?"

"Couple hours? Why?"

"Just curious."

The Senator nodded, then grinned faintly. "Wouldn't happen to care for a game of Pazaak or anything would you?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind one. Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, stepping back from the railing and making his way back inside. Coricopat hesitated for a long moment before following him.

o.o.o.

Piloting his fighter down through the heavy cloud cover and rain, Macavity landed on one of the outposts hovering over the water. He glanced at his droid before leaping out and heading inside, shaking his head to dislodge some of the water.

He was greeted by a tall, slender alien, "Master Jedi, so good to see you. The Prime Minister expects you."

Macavity was still wiping water from his eyes when he looked up at the alien. "I'm expected?" he asked, wary.

"But of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!"

The Jedi blinked once before shrugging and turning to follow the alien. He glanced around, noting how bright the inside of the building was compared to how overcast and dark it was outside.

His guide lead him into a room, where another tall alien rose from his chair, "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. And this is Master Jedi...?"

"Macavity," he replied, glancing from the one introducing him to the one that appeared to be the Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister indicated a chair as the other alien remained hovering in the background, "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."

Macavity refused to sit. "You make me feel most welcome," he replied, as courteously as he could.

"Please..." He again motioned to the chair, "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"That is..." Macavity finally gathered his wet robes up and sat. "Very good news." He hoped anyway.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

"I'm sorry, Master who?" Macavity asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

I..." Mac searched his memory for the name again. "Master Sifo-Dyas has been dead for ten years," he managed after a moment, recalling the incident.

Neither the alien's tone nor his expression changed in the slightest, barring a long blink, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"Army?" Macavity asked, only barely not managing to show his complete and utter shock.

"Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me," Macavity said after another moment. "When my Master first contacted you about the army, did he happen to mention who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

Macavity blinked. "Of course," he managed a moment later. "That's why I'm here."

The Prime Minister rose, motioning toward the door before proceeding in that direction.

Swallowing, the Jedi turned to follow him, and soon enough they came out on a balcony. Below them was a huge parade ground that Macavity was a little surprised fit into the city. On the grounds thousands of thousands of armored clone troopers were marching and drilling and Macavity's eyes boggled at the sheer numbers.

Pride could be heard in Lama Su's voice as he spoke, "Magnificent, aren't they?"

Slowly, Macavity nodded, still floored.

The tour continued through the city and past a classroom filled with identical young boys. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

Looking between them and the Prime Minister, Macavity nodded, smoothing the frown from his face quickly. "You mentioned growth acceleration...?"

"Oh yes, it is essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time."

Macavity nodded again, once, slowly. "Do they make good soldiers, growing up in half the time like that?"

"You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Came the response.

"Who was the original host?" Macavity asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

Macavity processed that. "I would like very much to meet him, if possible."

Taun We spoke from where she had been following the other two, "I would be very happy to arrange it for you."

He inclined his head to her. "Thank you kindly."

She nodded, slipping away to arrange that.

o.o.o.

A couple of days later Coricopat approached the Senator. "Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees peered at him from over the holopad, where he had been somewhat obsessively following the news. "Yes?"

"What do you say about going on...oh I don't know...a picnic of some sort?"

For a long moment the shorter man just blinked at him. "A... picnic?"

"I...yes? Just to get us out of here for a while."

He got another blink at that and the Senator finally set the holopad aside. "I... suppose so," he said, rising from his curled position, stretching. "It might well be a good plan."

"I'll see what can be done about that then."

"Thanks" Mistoffelees murmured, pulling the edge of his shirt back into place.

"Of course."

Mistoffelees nodded, turning the holopad off, and going to gather some things-such as a hat-up.

Coricopat came and found him a short while later, "Are you set?"

The Senator nodded, "Are you?" Coricopat nodded an affrimative. "Shall we then?" Mistoffelees asked, waving a hand. "I asked one of the cooks, she said there's a path to the south that's not too long that leads to several waterfalls."

"I think that sounds ideal." He motioned to the door, "After you."

Nodding, the Senator set out, enjoying the sunshine on him once he got outside, and the chance to stretch his legs more than he had been lately, setting off along the path at a decent pace.

Coricopat fell into step beside him, "It is a lovely location out here, if nothing else."

"It is," he replied softly, looking around. "I do love this world. I do. I just... would prefer to be doing something."

"Give it some time, Mac will have it sorted out quickly, I'm sure."

"I hope so," he murmured. "I trust him, but..."

"But?"

"But I'd prefer him to move even faster? I know that's a lot to ask for, even from a Jedi."

"A lone Jedi, mind you." Coricopat pointed out, sighing softly.

Mistoffelees sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't complain so much," he tilted his hat back slightly, looking up the path.

Coricopat shook his head, "It's not that. I suppose I'm just worried about him."

The Senator tilted his head back to look at the Jedi. "I'm sorry. You two are pretty close. I'm not sure I've often heard of Jedi partners."

"It...is a unique situation," he replied carefully.

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "Any chance you might expand on that? I'm just curious. You two do work together really well it's just... "

"The Jedi council put us together to keep Mac from doing anything...too crazy"

Eyebrow only arching higher, the shorter bit his lip to try and keep from chuckling at that. "Oh? I guess that makes sense," he said, smiling faintly. "Macavity is certainly an interesting one."

Coricopat smiled a bit at that. "Yeah, he is."

"_Has_ he ever done anything too crazy?"

"That I recall? Not really?"

Mistoffelees smiled faintly, as they reached the end of the path, and he looked around the meadow, surrounded on several sides by waterfalls and full of blue sky above them. He paused for a moment before glancing back at the Jedi.

Coricopat scanned the meadow, considering the location and then nodded, it was lovely.

Looking forward again, Mistoffelees walked a bit forward, still looking around a bit in awe. "So," he said finally. "Picnic implies some sort of food yeah?"

Coricopat held up the basket he was carrying. "Yes."

"Excellent," the shorter said with a grin. "Shall we then?"

"I think we shall." Coricopat offered him a smile, locating a flat location and spreading a blanket out.

Mistoffelees blinked at the blanket, settling down to one side, and looking toward the basket, figuring he could help Coricopat if the other wanted, but he seemed to be able to handle the basket with little problem.

The Jedi set the basket down, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the blanket and withdrawing the food. Taking a moment to arrange it, Mistoffelees glanced over at the other, bit the inside of his lip and returned to looking around at the waterfalls instead.

Coricopat studied the senator before turning his attention to the waterfalls. "It is a beautiful location."

"It is," he agreed softly. "It... the lakes are amazing enough, but to see this much water is still shocking to me."

That garnered a smile, "Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

Mistoffelees looked back at him, blinked, and looked down again. "The food looks good."

"It does indeed. Shall we?"

The Senator nodded, poking at it, before actually starting to eat, glancing up every once and a while at the Jedi but for the moment unsure what to actually say.

Coricopat turned his attention to the food as well, letting the silence lengthen.

Biting the inside of his lip, Mistoffelees looked up finally. "I... how are you doing, being stuck here?"

"Worried about Macavity, but otherwise doing well enough."

"That's good," he murmured, leaning back on one hand, the other holding up the piece of fruit he was working on.

Coricopat studied him quietly, "How are you doing?"

The Senator shrugged. "I've never much liked staying in one place without things to do. Rehauling the electronic system helped for a couple days but... it's bad enough staying in one place, worse being forced to do so when things are happening. I... I hate feeling like I can't do something. but," he said, shrugging. "I'll survive well enough I suppose."

It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I hope not," he said, sighing and finishing the fruit, reaching for another piece. "It's nice here, don't get me wrong just..." he sighed. "Sorry, I'm complaining again."

"Well, you have been cooped up for quite a while," the Jedi replied.

"Still," he said, tucking his knees under himself. "That won't make it any better."

"Probably not…"

Mistoffelees offered him a small smile. "Well, thank you for at least listening."

Coricopat returned the smile. "Of course."

Biting his lip again, Mistoffelees looked away. Subject, subject, any sort of subject... "Did you ever forgive me? For walking away?" _Not _that subject, he realized as soon as the words were out, and he'd been sure his filter was in place that morning.

Coricopat froze at that. "Holding grudges runs counter to a Jedi's training."

"That didn't actually answer the question," Mistoffelees said softly and then looked away abruptly. "I... I'm sorry, nevermind. Just, forget I asked. I don't know why I did."

"I'm not certain I can give an answer. Not...really?"

The Senator's eyes snapped back over to him, and he blinked. "I... Oh."

"I mean, I am finally feeling that I have, but...it hurt."

Mistoffelees shifted, so instead of leaning back on one arm, he was curled up around his knees, both arms wrapping around them. "I... I'm sorry."

"I'm alright. It's just taken time."

Mistoffelees swallowed again, and nodded. "I..."

"How have you held up?"

His eyes flickering up, he looked down again quickly. "Concerning you? Badly. But... I survived."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "I...I see."

He swallowed hard again. "I..." There were supposed to be words after the subject of a sentence, he knew that, but couldn't for the life of him come up with any.

"Yes?"

"Honestly, I can't figure out which idea might hurt more: being walked away from or walking away from someone you care about."

"Well, the second gives you the decision," Cori replied quietly.

"That just means you're willfully breaking your own heart," he murmured, not looking at the other, and curling his knees up a little. "I... I'm sorry though."

Coricopat sighed, "It's...well, not alright, but getting there."

The Senator swallowed, and looked down again. "But it's not yet?"

"It hurt, badly. I'm still...sorting it out I suppose."

"It's been five years," the Senator said softly, somewhat surprised.

Coricopat looked at him, frowning, "Time doesn't help, and having it suddenly show up again certainly hasn't."

The Senator's shoulders hunched forward slightly. "I... " What was he supposed to say? "Is it ever going to get better?"

"It will. It already has."

"It has?"

"It has. Steadily."

Mistoffelees swallowed again, and sighed. "I suppose so."

"I..." He looked away, considering. "I'm sorry."

"You? For?" Mistoffelees asked, surprised.

"For bringing a pall over the afternoon. Perhaps a walk?"

"I brought it up and... sure," he murmured, rising.

Coricopat got to his feet, considering. Mistoffelees took another breath, looking to Coricopat to where they would go. Coricopat hesitated, before nodding toward one of the waterfalls. "What about that direction?"

The Senator nodded. "Right, sure."

Coricopat glanced at the smaller man, trying to find something to say.

Mistoffelees glanced away before finally back. "Well, on the plus side the weather is quite nice." He reached up, adjusting the somewhat floppy hat he was wearing, more to keep the sun out if his eyes than protection for his skin.

The Jedi managed a smile, looking at the hat. "Indeed. That's quite a hat."

The Senator offered him a faint smile in return. "Why thank you. I found it here... I honestly think it's one of Victoria's."

That garnered a quiet laugh. "Well, whatever works."

Mistoffelees' smile strengthened slightly. "Yeah. My eyes have gotten used to the darkness, they don't handle the sun quite as well anymore."

Coricopat nodded, "It makes sense."

"I still regret it slightly," Mistoffelees said. "But I wouldn't trade it for the old life. But, it's like losing a little bit of me."

He nodded, "I know what you mean."

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees finally managed to actually look at the other's face again. "Do..." no, he was not asking that after earlier. "You ever get bothered by going to so many environments?"

He shrugged, "I've learned to adapt." The Jedi paused, "What else?"

"What else?" Mistoffelees asked. "Was there something else?"

"You started to say something else."

He shook his head quickly, in denial. "I... no, you must have been mistaken."

Coricopat looked him over, "Are you sure?"

"I..." He nodded. "Really, it was nothing important."

"...Alright then..."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip, he'd already tripped all over the conversation anyway. "I... I just, do you ever regret being a Jedi?"

Coricopat continued on in silence for a long moment, considering. "Sometimes, but then I realize what that would mean."

"What would that mean?"

"If I hadn't been a Jedi I never would have been on Tatooine."

The Senator froze at that answer, actually having stopped walking. He just gaped at the other for a long moment. "But... if..."

"Hm?" He finally turned enough to meet Mistoffelees' eyes.

"But if you had never come... then it wouldn't hurt so much_ now_..."

He sighed, "No, but...I also wouldn't feel half so alive."

The Senator blinked again, looking down and not saying anything or moving.

"I...We'll...we'll figure this out," Cori tried.

For a moment Mistoffelees just stared at him for another moment, before something just gave up and he stepped forward, hands slipping to the back of the Jedi's head, pulling him down and kissing him hard, nearly knocking the hat off but not quite.

Coricopat stiffened at that, but his arms circled Mistoffelees' waist as he deepened the kiss. The Senator's hands moved from the back of Coricopat's head to his shoulders, titling his head further. One of Coricopat's hands came up to rest on the Senator's cheek. Making a small noise, Mistoffelees molded his body against the other more, one hand moving down his arm.

Coricopat pulled away just enough to murmur, "I love you."

Mistoffelees' breath caught. "I thought you said it was getting better?" he breathed softly, in the small space between them.

Coricopat took a deep breath, "Better meant my heart was, not that the situation was."

Sucking in a breath, Mistoffelees sought out his eyes, held them for a second, and then pressed forward again, capturing the other's mouth. Coricopat's hand moved to twine in Mistoffelees' hair as he drew the other man closer. Mistoffelees pressed upward, both hands gripping the other's shoulders.

Coricopat held the other flush against him, leaning down into the kiss. This was as much of a mistake as it had been five years ago, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The worst part being of course that they were alone in a field with only the sound of the waterfalls in the background as company. No one to remind them what a bad idea this was. Pulling back enough to take a breath, Mistoffelees murmured softly, "I love you, Coricopat I still..."

He rested his forehead against the other's, "I know."

The Senator tilted his head slightly into that. "I shouldn't, I can't..."

"Can't..?"

"We can't," he breathed, titling his head up but not quite kissing the other again. "We can't do this..."

"We..." He hesitated, before leaning down slightly and kissing the younger man. The Senator pressed into the kiss willingly, arms slipping from his shoulders to wrap around Coricopat's waist. Coricopat's hand moved to rest on the small of Mistoffelees' back, tracing up and down his spine. Mistoffelees' jumped slightly at that, his arms tightening around the other's waist.

The Jedi's hand stilled in its motion.

Mistoffelees broke the kiss again, swallowing hard and looking at Coricopat's eyes. "I... everlasting force I love you so much..."

Coricopat rested his hand against the Senator's cheek. "And I you. More than you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine it quite a bit," he replied, voice a little breathless still.

Coricopat smiled very softly. "Well, perhaps then, but I don't think so."

The shorter sucked in a breath, offering a small smile in return. "Oh?" he asked, shifting, if possible, a bit closer.

The elder man grinned, "No. I don't."

The younger took another breath, nudging their mouths together softly this time, trying that out.

Coricopat gently returned the kiss, pulling back after a moment. "We..." Mistoffelees met his eyes, waiting for him to finish. He shook his head, "We have a lot to figure out..."

The shorter swallowed hard. "Figure out? We can't do this..."

"So you would prefer to go back to where we were? You've said it yourself it hurt you as much as it did me."

"What else are we supposed to do?" he asked, but didn't draw back from the embrace.

"I...I'm not sure yet."

A bird overhead hooted loudly and Mistoffelees was shocked enough he jumped out of the embrace, stumbling slightly. He caught a breath, and reached down to scoop up the hat that had been knocked off early, jamming it back on. "Should... should go back," he said and turned abruptly to do just that.

Coricopat jumped at the sound, looking around for the source of the noise and calming quickly. "I..." He sighed, "You're right, best to head back..."

Swallowing hard, the Senator headed back to the remains of the picnic, packing it quickly before heading back to the retreat, trying not to think at least for a moment. The Jedi trailed behind him, not saying anything, but desperately trying not to think either.

o.o.o.

Halfway around the galaxy, Macavity felt a twinge in the force, and spared a moment to worry about his partner. But he was currently much more concerned about the Mandolorian bearing down on him with a jetpack to spare it much thought.

* * *

><p>Oh, Misto's floppy hat. I'm a big fan of his floppy hat, I must say.<p> 


	5. The Couch Would be a Presumption

Mistoffelees remained silent during dinner was well, though his movements were somewhat more jerky than usual, and he retreated shortly afterwards to a small side parlor, curling up on the couch next to the fire, trying to steal some of its warmth.

Coricopat spent a good half hour after dinner on the veranda before coming in and slipping into the parlor. The Senator glanced up when he entered and looked down again. "Hey."

"Hey...Do you mind if I join you?"

Swallowing, the smaller man nodded. "Go ahead," he murmured softly.

Coricopat sat down, cross-legged, on the floor near the fire.

Mistoffelees' eyes followed him. "Why do you always sit on the ground?" he asked softly, curling his knees a bit closer to his chest.

He considered how to answer that, "Because the couch would be a presumption."

"You can sit there, if you like," Mistoffelees said softly. "It's large enough."

"Are you sure?"

The Senator nodded. "Of course."

Coricopat hesitated for a long moment before rising and settling on the other end of the couch.

Mistoffelees shifted, and turned to look at him. "What... what would happen?" he asked softly, after a moment's silence.

"What do you mean?

"If we, gave in for lack of a better term, what would happen?"

"I...Am not entirely certain. We would certainly have to keep it a secret."

"I know," he murmured. "Could we do that? Beyond the fact we'd be living a lie would it be even possible?"

"I don't know. I would like to think so."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "I-I don't want to destroy your _entire life's work._.."

"And I don't know if it matters to me when I know what I'm turning down for it."

"I'm not worth that."

"I think you are."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Mistoffelees took a deep breath, let it out slowly and opened his eyes again. "Coricopat..."

Coricopat met Mistoffelees' eyes, "Yes?"

"We shouldn't," Mistoffelees said softly, but shifted around so his legs were under him rather than in front of him.

"I...Then what do we do?"

"I don't know," he murmured softly, considered for a moment and moved just a little closer. "We shouldn't. That doesn't mean I don't_ want _to."

"I can't lose you again."

The Senator sucked in a breath and shifted forward again, enough that he could rest his head against Coricopat's chest. "I don't think I could walk away again. I'm just not that strong."

Coricopat instinctively gathered the younger man in his arms. "I'm willing to take this risk."

Mistofflees let out another slow breath, adjusting to just being held there. "I couldn't stop loving you," he murmured. "I tried and I just couldn't..." Another pause and he titled his head back to meet the other's eyes.

Coricopat sighed, "I've tried to forget you, to give it up and settle into the role I'm supposed to be in. I just…I can't. I can't do that."

Mistoffelees swallowed, bringing a hand up to smooth over Coricopat's cheek. "So what are we going to do?"

The Jedi took a deep breath. "We're going to take it a day at a time."

"That's not a particularly useful plan," the Senator murmured, smiling faintly. He inched closer, curling up around the other a bit more.

A slight smile tugged at Coricopat's lips, "Well, currently it's the only one I have."

"I guess we'll have to work from there then, since I have nothing," Mistoffelees murmured. "What about today then?"

"Well, today is almost over..."

"True enough I suppose." Shifting again, Mistoffelees rested his head on the other's shoulder, starting at the fire. Coricopat draped his arm around Mistoffelees, holding him close, but not confined.

For a while the smaller was content to stay there, seeping up the combined warmth from the fire and being pressed against the other. He shifted again, kissing the side of Coricopat's neck lightly. "We're insane," he murmured.

Coricopat smiled wryly at that, "Oh, probably."

The Senator returned his smile for a moment, before he leaned up and kissed the other lightly. Coricopat's hand came up to rest on the smaller man's cheek, his arm wrapping around him as he leaned back a bit, drawing Mistoffelees with him. The smaller blinked, half surprised by that, before melting down after him.

Coricopat drew back enough to offer him a faint smile before leaning up and kissing him again, his fingers tracing patterns down Mistoffelees' spine. Mistoffelees let out a small huff of breath, shifting slightly at that. The Jedi's hand stilled in its motion.

Shifting again, the shorter glanced down at him. "It just... slightly sensitive spot is all."

"Would you prefer I not?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, kissing him again for a moment before pulling back. "No, it just surprised me."

Coricopat smirked very slightly, "Alright then." He leaned up to kiss the other again. Mistoffelees smiled against the kiss, pressing down upon it a bit harder, one hand resting on the other's shoulder.

Coricopat's hand traced Mistoffelees' spine, his other arm drawing the younger man closer against him.

The Senator pulled back enough for a breath, lightly kissing the other's cheek for a moment. "I love you..."

"I love you too, so very much."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard before pulling back enough to stand. Coricopat made a soft noise of protest that that, but drew himself back into a fully upright sitting position. "What is it?"

The shorter held out both his hands, in invitation. "This is a public room-I know a lot of other's aren't around but... come with me?"

He blinked slightly at that before taking the other man's hands and rising. "I...lead on."

The Senator smiled faintly, and couldn't resist another quick kiss before pulling back and one hand still in Coricopat's turned, leading the other. He paused in front of the bedroom door, glancing back. "I..."

Coricopat looked briefly uncertain, but opened the door without another word, "No one's likely to disturb us at least..."

Swallowing again, Mistoffelees followed him, perhaps more nervous now than before. "What are we doing?"

"I..." He shook his head, making sure the door was closed before leaning down and kissing the other man. After a moment's hesitation, Mistoffelees returned that kiss as well, hands resting on the other's shoulders. Coricopat's arms circled the smaller man's waist.

Mistoffelees smiled softly against the kiss. He was still pretty sure they were out of their minds, and had no inclination to stop. The taller man's hands moved to the hem of the Senator's shirt, not breaking the kiss.

Sucking in a deep breath, the shorter drew back so there was enough space between them to unbuckle and pull off the Jedi's belt, setting it aside and pausing when his hand hit the actual Jedi robes. He pulled back out of the kiss to meet Coricopat's eyes.

Coricopat swallowed, hesitating briefly, but nodded slightly, leaning in and kissing the other gently as he began to shrug out of the robes.

Mistoffelees accepted the kiss, helping the other gently out of the robes, catching them and breaking the kiss again enough to gently set them on one of the far chairs of the room. He swallowed again, before turning and looking at the other. "I... I love you," he said faintly, unable to believe he was actually saying the words, and not likely to get sick of it for a while.

Coricopat's grey gaze flickered to the clothes, but he brushed that thought aside, moving over and placing a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' cheek. "I love you too."

He got a flickering smile in return. "G-good."

o.o.o.

Waking up that morning, Mistoffelees had murmured something inane, sat through breakfast while sneaking glanced at Coricopat and making small talk, and then promptly disappeared for the rest of the day. Having, the lakehouse had an entirely updated electrical grid. Mistoffelees shifted slightly as he entered the bed room. He wasn't panicking, but feeling rather… unsure about the whole thing.

Coricopat tapped on the door a few minutes later, "Mistoffelees?"

"Come in," he called out, with only half a second's hesitation, already pulling the shirt over his head to change for the night.

The Jedi stepped inside, closing the door softly. "Are you alright?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Yeah, yeah of course I am. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you all day, and it's not exactly easy to not encounter someone here."

The Senator paused for a moment, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, somewhat abashed. "I'm sorry. I... needed time to think and something to do with my hands. That wasn't really fair to you, was it?"

"It makes sense but it wasn't exactly comforting, no."

"Sorry," Mistoffelees murmured again. "I should have warned you probably." He heistated, before reaching forward, gently taking Coricopat's hand in his.

Coricopat twined his fingers with the younger man's. "It's alright."

The shorter squeezed the other's hand gently. "And how have you been today?"

"I've been...alright, thinking and processing as well."

"And still alright after all that?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head slightly with a faint smile.

Coricopat's lips quirked into a slight smile, "Yes."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees murmured. "I'm... really, really glad."

"And you, after spending all day thinking?"

He nodded. "I, yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be alright."

"And so will I," Mistoffelees said quietly, leaning up to kiss him lightly, tenderly, one hand holding Coricopat's.

Coricopat smiled softly against the kiss, one arm coming to rest lightly around the smaller man's waist.

The Senator's hands came up to the other's chest, one sliding to his shoulder and the other staying in place over his heart. "It..." he said, with a faint laugh, "It's almost pathetic just how _happy_ I am."

Coricopat laughed softly at that, "I don't think I'd call that anywhere near pathetic."

"Almost," Mistoffelees said. "But, god, I just..." He shook his head slightly. "Don't even know how to express it. But I love you. I'm worried I'm going to get sick of saying that at some point, but it doesn't feel like I ever will."

"And I you, so very much."

"Good," he murmured, leaning up to kiss the other again, hands holding him close. Coricopat gently traced his hand down Mistoffelees' spine.

The shorter man shifted against that, trying to remind himself how to take air into one's lungs and let them out again. He tugged at the Jedi, pulling him back with him across the room. The elder man allowed himself to be guided, not letting Mistoffelees go.

It was quite a few hours later, with Mistoffelees curled around the Jedi that he started whimpering softly before suddenly bolting awake after a minute.

Coricopat startled awake as the other woke. "Mistoffelees?"

Taking a gulping breath, Mistoffelees looked over at him, and swung his legs out of the bed, rising and still trying to remember how to breathe, almost stumbling.

Coricopat's brow rose but he slipped out of the bed. "What was it?"

Wide eyes turned on the Jedi. "I... I, sorry, I..." he shook his head, trying to clear it again. He brought both his hands up, pressing them against his eyes. "I think... I'm pretty sure it must be a force vision. I've had the same dream four of the last five nights and it was... stronger tonight."

He moved over, laying a gentle hand on the Senator's shoulder. "What was it?" He repeated.

The shorter swallowed hard. "My uncle. It's about my uncle. I... I don't know what's going on, but the dream... vision, it hurts my chest."

Coricopat considered that for a moment. "We'll see if we can find a way to Tatooine."

Mistoffelees blinked up to him. "You...?"

"Hm?"

"Would do that? All things considered?"

He nodded slightly, "He's your only family."

Mistoffelees blinked, before letting out a low breath, reaching forward for Coricopat, and burying his head against the other's chest. "Thank you."

Coricopat held the senator close, stroking his hair gently. "Of course."

He took several more shallow breaths, being held and content to stand there in that way.

"We'll return to the city tomorrow and look into transport to Tatooine."

He nodded against the other's chest. "Alright. Thank you. Really I..." He let his eyes fall shut, pressing a bit closer. "Just, thank you."

Coricopat pressed his lips to the top of Mistoffelees' head. "You're welcome."

Another breath, and Mistoffelees sagged against the other. "I..." Now that his breathing was back down to normal, he was exhausted again. "Don't even want to know the time."

"Perhaps trying to get some more sleep would be a good idea?"

He nodded again. "Y-yeah..." he drew back enough to half stumble back to the bed, one hand still linked in Coricopat's, unwilling to let him go.

Coricopat slid into bed beside him, drawing him close and wrapping him in a loose embrace.

The Senator nuzzled up back against him, slipping off again. It took the Jedi a bit longer as he lay awake considering logistics, but he did eventually drift off again as well.

o.o.o.

The same floppy hat that he had worn during the picnic jammed on his head, Mistoffelees stepped off the transport, Artoo beeping along behind him, possibly complaining about sand in his gears. Taking a deep breath, the Senator smiled faintly, feeling the warmth from the two suns seeping into his skin, warming him like little else in the last five years had.

Coricopat ran a hand across his brow, stepping out of the transport and falling into step with Mistoffelees, glancing a Artoo.

Titling the brim of the hat back enough, Mistoffelees looked up at the other, still unable, despite everything, to stop his smile. "It, it feels the same," he said, somewhat surprised.

Coricopat smiled at that, "Did you expect it not to?"

"I don't know," the Senator replied. "It seems strange and the same. It's warm at least," he added with a grin.

The Jedi nodded, "It is at that."

Mistoffelees brought his gaze back down, considering the port. "It may feel the same," he murmured, "But it doesn't much look the same anymore..."

Coricopat looked around, almost hating to admit this, "I can't say as I was here long enough to tell..."

Smiling faintly, the shorter shook his head. "Considering where your ship landed, you probably never came into this part of port," he said, glancing around again. "There's even a republic embassy here now..."

The elder saw that and arched an eyebrow, "Huh...well, we'd best see if we can locate your uncle, hm?"

The Senator nodded quickly. "Yeah." He stepped forward, hailing one of the speeder taxis. "Can you take us to Jones' estate?" he asked.

The driver gave him a long look. "Jones' estate?"

"Y-yeah," Mistoffelees said, glancing back at Coricopat quickly. "Should be on the outskirts, surely you know it..."

"Hasn't been called that in almost two years."

"Two...? Then where is he?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes huge with a sudden stab of worry.

"Hell if I know. Look, are you getting in or not?" Shaking his head, Mistoffelees stepped back and the taxi zoomed off.

Coricopat placed a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder. "He can't have just vanished without anyone knowing, we'll ask around."

The Senator took a breath and looked back at Coricopat. "I... Yeah. Yeah. We should... everlasting force, where to even start?"

"Did he have anyone he associated with regularly?"

Mistoffelees paused, trying to remember. "Shops might be a place to start..."

"Then we'll start there." The shorter nodded quickly, squeezing Coricopat's hand for a moment before heading for a store he knew his uncle had shopped at. The Jedi fell into step just a half pace behind him.

Beeping, Artoo followed, and Mistoffelees checked first one store, that said they heard he'd failed somehow, but not where he went, and another two with no actual answer either.

Coricopat sighed as they came out of the third shop. "Anyone who he might have told?"

Mistoffelees sucked in another breath. "The trick will be finding them, let alone him, if they're not at the palace anymore."

"Would any of the former guards know perhaps?"

"Maybe..." he took a breath. "Alright, we might as well check there, see if anyone is still around."

Coricopat nodded, letting Mistoffelees lead.

Swallowing hard, the shorter strode toward that side of town, faltering a moment when the palace came into sight before walking forward again. "Excuse me," he said to someone he found there, who looked like a...nurse? "I'm looking for the man who used to own this..."

"So are many," the taller alien replied.

"Please," Mistoffelees said softly. "I have to find him...'

Coricopat stepped up beside Mistoffelees, "Do you have any idea where we might begin looking?"

The alien gave the pair a look and shrugged. "He moved out when it was taken over by the government. Last I heard, he'd attempted to set up a moisture farm off in the dead sea. There aren't many of those out there so you might well be able to find him."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly.

"Thank you for your time." The Jedi murmured, glancing at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees nodded, and turned quickly, heading back the way they came to look for a map of the dune sea, and transport out there.

"Mistoffelees?"

He turned to glance back at the Jedi. "Yeah?"

"If..." He shook his head, "Are you going to be alright?"

"When we find him," Mistoffelees replied. "Until then I'm just... I'm just so worried."

"We'll find him."

"I hope so," he replied, and even Artoo whistled hopefully at him.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees stepped out of the small Naboo ship they were using, looking around the tiny moisture farm. This didn't seem the type of place his uncle would be in. But he headed for the door anyway.

Coricopat followed the senator to the door.

Glancing back at him, as if for reassurance, Mistoffelees knocked on the door and a droid answered it. "Bless my circuits!" the droid declared, throwing his arms up slightly. "Master Misto?"

"C3-PO?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes wide. "What are... is my uncle here?"

The protocol droid nodded.

Coricopat's brows rose sharply and he glanced from Mistoffelees to the droid.

"Is he alright?" Mistoffelees asked quickly of the droid, barely registered Coricopat's expressions.

The silvery droid nodded. "Yes... well, no. He has been alright these last few years but seems... sick now."

The Jedi hesitated before speaking, "Can you show us to him?"

Mistoffelees had frozen at that, and C3-PO continued. "Why, yes, of course. It's been hard recently, trying to run this farm myself with so little help but I've been persevering..."

Artoo whistled, as if scolding the other droid for being insensitive to Mistoffelees' expression. "Lead you to...? Oh, yes, of course, how silly of me," the silvery droid said, turning and making his way down the stairs. "This way then." Mistoffelees followed him, Artoo using his small jets to propel himself down.

Coricopat followed after them all, protocol droids were handy in many situations, but their ability to pick up on cues was highly diminished.

The droid finally stopped in front of a room. "In here," he said, voice softening somewhat.

Mistoffelees nodded at him, glanced back at Coricopat and entered the room, leaving Artoo out with the protocol droid.

Coricopat hesitated before slipping into the room, staying back by the door.

The first thing Mistoffelees heard was a cough. "Who is it? Blasted Threepio, what have I told you about..." the voice trailed off and Mistoffelees sat down hard on the chair beside the bed. "Mistoffelees?"

"Hello uncle," he said softly.

"What are you doing back here?" Jones asked, looking the smaller man over.

"I... I was concerned about you," he replied softly.

"Concerned about me?" Jones asked, coughing again.

"Yes, uncle, of course," Mistoffelees murmured, reaching out but unsure what to do. "Can I get you anything? Water?"

"No, no," Jones said, waving a hand. "I'm fine, just a cough."

Mistoffelees drew his hands back, glancing back to Coricopat. Jones' eyes followed that of his nephew's, seeing the other man. "Still around eh?" he asked, voice still a little hoarse. "You and him?"

"I..." Coricopat stepped forward, nodding, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Jones said, eying the other. "Considering that kiss last time you were here. I hope he's treating you well," he said, turning back to Mistoffelees whose eyes had gone huge.

"I-I... yes," the shorter man replied, a little shocked.

"Good," Jones said again. "You're looking well. What have you done with yourself since you left?"

Mistoffelees blinked, unsure about actually answering that. Coricopat almost took a step back at that comment, but placed a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder instead. He glanced at the younger man, it wasn't his place to say anything should the other not wish it said.

"Things have been going... well," he answered finally. "I've gotten a good position, and I can do a lot of good from there."

The Jedi glanced at him and then back at Jones, remaining quiet.

Jones nodded, coughing once more. "Good. I always thought you might have a chance to do more, given that chance. I'm glad you've taken it."

Making a small sound, almost pained, Mistoffelees reached out to take Jones's hand. "What, what happened?"

Jones glanced down and back up. "When the Republic started making overtures to have Tatooine join with them, things started changing. Much of the ring was broken up, and some imprisoned or murdered when they tried to hold on. I let go as gracefully as I could and was allowed a retirement." He meet Mistoffelees' eyes. "I know you never approved of those practices."

"No," Mistoffelees said softly. "I didn't. I've missed you, not your world."

Coricopat looked away, the practices were broken, but he did always wonder how long it took planets like this to heal even under Republic rule.

Jones laughed, a little mirthlessly at that. "Sounds about right," he said, and coughed again. "I am sorry."

"Don't..." Mistoffelees said quickly. "Just... rest, alright? I'm here now."

"I am glad to see you're alright," Jones said softly.

"And I'm glad to see you too," Mistoffelees murmured. "Rest now. I'll bring you dinner in a bit, alright?"

Jones nodded and seemed to fall asleep. Mistoffelees rose, looking him over again before retreating.

Coricopat hesitated a moment, following Mistoffelees out.

The Senator turned to look at him. "I..."

The Jedi placed his hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder again, "Hm?"

Mistoffelees shifted, turning to look at him, tried to say something and gave up, leaning hard against the other's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Coricopat held the smaller man close, one hand gently stroking his hair.

The smaller man shook for a moment. "I... I just..."

The elder man was unsure of whether there was anything he could say, but couldn't find anything just holding the other. "Shh."

After a moment of just clinging, Mistoffelees pushed back slightly. "I... I should... go cook dinner, or something."

"Alright...do you want any help?"

"If, if you would like, certainly."

He nodded slightly, "Shall we then?"

The shorter man nodded, making his way over to the kitchen based on guess work, only half really seeing where he was going.

Coricopat followed him quietly, wishing there was more he could do.

o.o.o.

Quite some time later, a couple days in fact, Macavity piloted his fighter down on what almost looked like a desert world, but wasn't quite. After arranging a meeting with the bounty hunter that had simply been a mental sparring match, he'd found the other fleeing moments later, leading to a duel that sent him over the edge of the city briefly.

But he'd managed to track the hunter to this planet, and so he hoped it would lead him closer to an answer. Something had been bothering him about Coricopat, though he wasn't entirely sure what. He only hoped his partner was alright. Landing the fighter, he slunk along the cliffs in the area, heading for what looked like an entrance. On the plain behind the cliffs, several trade federation droid controls ships sat. The Jedi blinked in shock at them, before slinking along the passage way and freezing when he heard voices.

Genghis proceeded up the corridor, conversing with a handful of others, including the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. "We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

The Viceroy spoke, "What about the Senator from Naboo? Is he dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have his head on my desk."

The patronizing tone that came in response indicated exactly how little Genghis truly cared about the Viceroy's concern, "I am a man of my word, Viceroy."

A third member of the party spoke as their voices began to fade down the corridor, "With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

Macavity blinked from where he had his back pressed against the wall as the group moved out of earshot. Oh hell. Oh hell hell hell. He followed them quietly, remaining above them.

They entered a council chamber, each taking their seats around a table, joining several already gathered there. Genghis spoke, "As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

The representative of the Corporate Alliance responded, "I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

"We are most grateful for your cooperation, Chairman."

Another representative shook his head, "The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved, But we shall support you in secret - and look forward to doing business with you."

That elicited a smile from Genghis, "That is all we ask."

"The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly, but only in a non-exclusive arrangement."

"The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count."

"Good, very good. Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make." A smirk tugged at Genghis' lips.

Macavity cursed under his breath, retreating and going back to his fighter to send off a message.

Arriving at the ship, he looked at the astromech. He almost felt sad it wasn't Artoo, since sometimes seeing the little blue and white droid-no matter how annoying it was-reminded him of her, and reassured him. Sighing, he nodded. "Arfour," he said, "We need to get a message to Coruscant. What do you mean it's out of range?" he sighed. "We'll see about relying it through Coricopat then shall we?"

He frowned as the message didn't find Coricopat on Naboo. "Widen the range," he told the astromech. "That's his tracking signal alright... on Tatooine?"He shook his head. "What in the blazes is he doing there. Alright, whatever, let's get this message sent..."

o.o.o.

The next evening Mistoffelees stumbled out from where he had been sitting at his uncle's bedside again, looking around for Coricopat.

Coricopat was in the courtyard when he heard the other come out. He looked up, "Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees opened his mouth, and tried to get something out, blinking rapidly. "He..."

The Jedi rose, moving over and gently drawing Mistoffelees into his arms, "Oh, Misto..."

"He...he..." the Senator gave up, just clinging to the other while his shoulders shook.

Coricopat held him close, gently running a hand over his hair, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault just... god..." he swallowed hard, still crying. "T-thank you, at least, for letting me be here."

"I could hardly have brought myself to not let you."

"Still, you weren't really supposed to and... thank you."

"You know Tatooine better than Naboo, it will be an easy enough explanation to the Council should they ask."

That got a small smile out of Mistoffelees. "Good I suppose..." He swallowed thickly again. "Should... should burry him."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "I can go work on that, if you would like?"

"I-I-I..." he gave up on human speech and finally just nodded.

Coricopat drew back enough to tip Mistoffelees' chin up so he could look him in the eye, "Are you going to be alright?"

"At the moment?" he said softly, "No. But I will be. Just..."

He nodded but spoke quietly, "Just..?"

"Just right now it hurts like hell," he murmured.

Coricopat nodded again.

After another breath, Mistoffelees drew back slightly, wiping at his eyes. "I should... start... doing..."

A slight nod came in response, "I'll get to work on..." He stopped, just nodding again.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

o.o.o.

Count Genghis swept past the guards and into the holding cell where Macavity was being held. His blue gaze scanned over the imprisoned Jedi.

Macavity tilted his head back to survey the other. "Genghis," he said, voice full of loathing.

"Macavity, there must be some mistake. They've gone too far." The words were almost too stilted to even pretend to be sincere.

"I thought you were the leader here," Macavity replied lightly, almost mocking.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I do hope it doesn't take too long," Macavity replied, sweetly. "I have work to do."

Genghis started to leave and then turned back, as though recalling something, "May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"Been following a bounty hunter. Jango Fett. You know him at all?"

He shook his head, "There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well, who can blame them? But he is here, I assure you of that," Macavity replied, eying the other again.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Macavity. Your master always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Genghis shook his head with a quiet sigh.

Macavity's eyes narrowed. "He's been dead a long time," he said finally. "And I doubt very much he would have approved of what you're doing now."

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have."

"What truth?" Macavity asked, not impressed.

"The truth that the Republic is now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith."

There was a pause before Macavity burst out laughing.

Genghis arched an eyebrow at that, "You find this amusing?"

"The fact that you're out of your damn mind is," Macavity replied.

"Out of my mind?"

"If you think the Sith are running the republic, you must be," Macavity replied.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed five years ago after the trouble on Naboo. He came to me for help. He told me everything. WHat proof have you that they aren't?"

Macavity snarled at him. "I know very well the chancellor. And the republic is a democracy!"

His brow rose, "The Republic gives a very good semblance of being a democracy."

Macavity's eyes narrowed."Semblance?"

"Do you honestly think that democracies can't be influenced from behind the scenes?"

"Influenced, sure, but that's different from saying the Sith are running the place!"

"And yet you can present nothing but personal knowledge of the chancellor to counter that. Hundreds of Senators are currently under the influence of a Sith Lord and more fall daily."

"You're out of your damn mind, and if you think I'm going to join you based off such lies, you can go kindly to hell."

Genghis shrugged very slightly, turning to leave, but pausing just inside the door, "It may be difficult to secure your release." With that he slipped out of the cell.

Macavity swore under his breath, but was hardly going to take anything back.

* * *

><p>In which your authors employ a technique taken from a very good comic book in which we basically say: "One really epic barfight later..."<p>

Our timeline go a little screwy due to the film's timeline actually being... ungodly short. Enjoy anyway guys, and we love all and any feedback we can get!


	6. Mockery of a Judgement

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, standing by the grave that had been already covered. Someone had attempted a small service, but his brain had shut off long ago. Coricopat gently set his hand on the younger man's shoulder, not saying anything, just being there.

Mistoffelees leaned hard against him, wrapping his arm around Coricopat's waist, and remaining there until Artoo rolled out of the ship, beeping at them.

Coricopat looked up at that, "Artoo? What is it?"

The droid beeped again, calling them back to the ship.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees, but followed Artoo.

Mistoffelees took a breath, and followed the pair. Once inside the ship, the small message started being replayed. "Coricopat," the small Macavity said, and he looked cold in the little hologram, cloak held close around him as the wind whipped by. "My long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Mistoffelees turned and hit the right buttons to start retransmitting the message as it continued.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray...is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Mistoffelees. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Genghis and are forming an... Wait!... Wait!" The small Macavity turned abruptly, and his lightsaber out, moved out of the field of the transmitter, being replaced by Droidekas.

Coricopat paled at that, muttering a curse under his breath. He needed to know what the council would have him do, but damn it that was his partner.

The orders came through a few moments later, a hologram of Munkustrap appearing, "Coricopat, we will deal with Count Genghis. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

The Jedi hesitated, but finally nodded, "Understood, Master."

The hologram shut off, Coricopat not moving for a long moment, still trying to steel himself against the fact that he'd just been ordered to not help his partner.

Mistoffelees looked at his expression for a long moment, before turning back to his consol. "They'll never get there in time," he said, looking at where the planet was. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Whereas we're only a parsec away."

Coricopat shook his head, "If he's still alive."

"Are you not willing to take the chance that he is?

"I can't do otherwise! You heard the council's decision. I have orders to stay here."

"No," Mistoffelees said, voice firm. "You have orders to protect me. And this is my-or my queen's rather-ship. So if I decide to take it out to Geonosis, you will be forced to come along. You really have no choice in this matter. I'm quite determined."

"I..."Coricopat bit his lip but managed a slight smile, "Very well, then we'll see if we can locate him."

The Senator returned the flickering smile, starting up the engines as Threepio came up the gangplank into the ship. Mistoffelees turned back to glance at him.

"What are you doing...?"

"You weren't going to leave me in the desert alone where you, Master Misto?" the droid protested and blinking, the Senator shrugged.

"If you'd like to come along..." he said finally, and Artoo beeped at the other droid.

The Jedi arched an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Well, if that's everything we'd best be going."

Mistoffelees was vaguely aware of the other droid strapping himself in, as he got the ship up off the ground, and swallowing thickly at the last sight of the small farm, sped the ship toward the atmosphere.

Coricopat pointed ahead, "Those columns of steam are some sort of exhaust Vents, my guess is that they'll be our best way in."

Mistoffelees nodded, glancing around the dusty planet. It was certainly brown, he would give it that, but it didn't even seem to have the decency to be an actual desert. He deftly fitted the ship into the exhaust vent, landing it carefully before standing.

Coricopat rose, "I always do forget how well you pilot these things..."

Rising as well, the Senator offered his lover a grin. "It's a talent. They're a great deal easier than a pod racer." He pulled out a cloak, wrapping it around him before heading for the door.

The Jedi chuckled at that, as he followed the younger man, "I'm sure they are."

Climbing down from the ship, Mistoffelees glanced around, posture becoming a bit more wary. Coricopat glanced around as they exited the ship, "Stick close, hm?"

The Senator glanced back at him, and offered him a small smile. "Sure thing."

He returned the smile briefly before nodding toward what looked to be an entrance of some sort, "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, heading that way and peering around the corner, not seeing anyone and walking through it, gingerly treading on the uneven surface of the floor.

Coricopat moved carefully behind him, his grey gaze flickering about. He paused as they approached another door. "Wait..." His hand went for his lightsaber and turned just as creatures which had been concealing themselves along either side of the walkway came out of hiding. He fended them off as best as he could, backing toward the door.

Mistoffelees jumped, whipping around in time to see the walls almost come alive. He had a blaster, true, and he knew how to use it but... he was more concerned with not using it. Turning back around, he got the door open, only to find a short drop outside of it.

Coricopat stepped through the doorway right behind him, the door sliding shut.

Mistoffelees glanced around, seeing the droid plant just as the small ledge they were on moved backward, sending him down onto one of the moving beltways.

Coricopat caught hold of a handle on the door, reaching to catch the Senator and narrowly missing. "Mistoffelees!" He muttered a curse and jumped down onto the belt, his lightsaber out again to deal with more of the winged creatures from before.

Mistoffelees ducked, attempted to get back to the Jedi as several of the aliens swooped down above him. "You can't be serious," he muttered, running against the conveyor belt. Behind him, one of the winged aliens swooped up, knocking him over again onto a different level.

Coricopat had his hands full, dealing with the aliens while dodging the machinery. He glanced ahead in time to see Mistoffelees fall and swore again. He ducked as one of them fired a weapon at him. As he came up he sliced through the creature, continuing to fight his way toward where Mistoffelees had fallen to the lower level.

Clambering back up to his feet, Mistoffelees wished he knew how at least to force jump, but there were so many of the winged aliens around, and he finally gave in, blaster out as he attempted, and almost succeeded, in fending them off for several minutes.

Coricopat finally reached a point, approximately even with where Mistoffelees had landed, though the other man wasn't there-damn conveyor belts. He sliced through another of the creatures to give himself a moment's time before jumping onto the next level down.

Mistoffelees had managed the first wave on his own, but during the second one a blow from behind-when he had time to think about it later it would make him angrier-knocked him out.

Coricopat saw the senator fall and dashed forward, dodging machinery as he cut his way through the morass of aliens.

The Jedi stopped as the aliens scooped Mistoffelees up. He started forward again, but came to a halt as he was faced with a man with a blaster leveled at him. "Don't move, Jedi."

Coricopat's glance darted toward the Senator, but he shut down the lightsaber as a handful of Droidekas surrounded him.

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees came to a bit later, only to find his hands chained to what looked like some kind of skiff. Blinking, and groaning slightly as his head hurt, he glanced turned as much as he could to look at the Senator, "Mistoffelees?"

The shorter man winced again, and turned to look up at him. "Cor..."

The Jedi sighed softly, "Well...I suppose it could be worse…"

Blinking, still trying to find his equilibrium, Mistoffelees turned more toward him. "How so?" he asked, wanting to bring his hand up to his face, but unable to considering they were chained down. Instead, he considered, and leaned his head against Coricopat's shoulder to keep him upright.

Coricopat managed a wan smile, "Something tells me we at least have found Macavity?"

"Useful," he murmured, and blinked. "Oh god, what's going on?"

The taller man hesitated, taking a deep breath, "If that mockery of a judgment was any indication? We're due to be executed..." He murmured softly.

There was a long pause and Mistoffelees sucked in a low breath. "Do we happen to have a plan?" he asked softly, leaning harder against the other.

"I...not at this point."

He took another breath in, tilting his head enough to look at the other's face. "I-I..."

"I love you." Coricopat murmured softly.

The shorter man swallowed hard. "I know," he said, trying to lean further against the other. "I love you too. So much."

The Jedi craned his neck enough to kiss the top of Mistoffelees' head.

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at that, almost rolling his eyes, before titling his head up again and straining forward enough to claim the other's mouth instead.

Coricopat leaned into the kiss as much as he could.

Mistoffelees pressed into it, just as whatever they were on jerked forward into what looked like an arena. He didn't break from the kiss for an extra moment, before blinking at the abrupt change of light.

He looked around the cheering arena, eyes finally coming to see Macavity already standing in front of one of the pillars. The other Jedi's eyes were trained on the pair, and something like disbelief, pain, and disapproval was lurking in his gaze. Mistoffelees figured he noticed the kiss.

Coricopat blinked hard to clear his gaze at the bright light, his gaze locating his partner as they were taken to the pillars near him. He managed to ignore Macavity's expression as they were hauled from the cart and both chained to two of the other pillars, Coricopat at the one nearest to the other Jedi.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd my message," Macavity said, smoothing his expression out. As he was being led to the pillar, Mistoffelees managed to make a quick motion, slipping something from his belt to his mouth without anyone noticing.

"I retransmitted it as you requested." Coricopat responded, "And then we decided to come and rescue you."

Macavity took a moment to look up at where his hands were chained over his head. "Good job!"

Coricopat gave him a rather unimpressed look, "Alright, so that didn't exactly go to plan."

"Exactly?" Macavity asked, disbelief coloring his voice. "That what we're calling it now?"

Mistoffelees ignored both of them, and the Genosian announcer who was telling their crimes and punishment, instead focusing on the lockpick he was holding between his teeth, pulling his arms down as far as he could to work on the lock.

"Well, we did try, you have to grant us that."

Macavity rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said, and three monsters entered the arena. He looked at them for a long moment. "Tell me this is a joke... who thought of this execution method?"

Coricopat's brow rose at the sight of the three creatures. "Well, considering the chains and pillars? In a normal situation this might be a viable method. Taking into account the severe lack of actual weapons it might still."

"Still," Macavity drawled. "I think I would prefer a damn firing squad..." he eyed the creatures. "You take the one on the right, I'll take the left."

"What about Mistoffelees?" Coricopat asked.

Macavity glanced over as Mistoffelees managed to get the handcuffs undone, using the chain then to climb on top of the pillar, wrapping the chain around one hand, considering its use as a weapon. "He appears to be on top of things," he replied with a slight tilt of his head.

Coricopat's brows rose at that, he really needed to stop underestimating the Senator. He turned his attention quickly back as the bull-like Reek charged him. He focused, jumping up and landing on its back as it hit the post. He quickly wrapped his chain around its horn, using the creature's backing up to tear the chain from the post.

Mistoffelees considered the chain and the cat like creature slinking up toward him, hoping he would be able to pull this off. As the creature started climbing the post he realized he couldn't actually get the chain all the way off either the post or his hand, making it useless as the creature climbed higher, managing to get a good swipe at his back in. The Senator cried out as the creature tore three long gashed in his back, but he swung the bit of the chain in the middle at the creature, knocking it down for the moment.

Macavity meanwhile, had ducked down hard as the Acklay stabbed his pillar, nearly wrenching his arms out, but the creature's claws managed to cut his chain, though his hands were still bound together. He glanced at the other two, baking up slowly.

Coricopat swore as the Reek started to buck, he held on as best he was able, but ended up falling off the creature's back. That would have been fine, had the chain he was still bound to not still been wrapped around the monster's horn. He tried to regain his feet as the beast dragged him.

Ducking on either side of the creatures claws as it screeched at him, Macavity nearly ran into one of the guards, managing to grab their pike only to have the Acklay snap it in half.

Mistoffelees barely had a moment to recover before the Nexu was climbing back up the pillar. He considered before wrapping the chain firmly around one hand, jumping from the pillar and swinging around to kick the creature hard, sending it down again. The down side of such a move was the fact he wrenched both his shoulders hard.

The Reek finally came to a stop and finally shook Coricopat's chain off of its horn. It turned its head this way and that as the Jedi carefully approached it, he'd have to time this right... He leaped onto the back of the creature, swinging the chain around to loop through the monster's mouth as it began to buck again.

Mistoffelees attempted to climb back up the pillar as Macavity continued running around and dodging the Acklay, curing under his breath.

Coricopat finally got the Reek turned where he wanted it to go. It collided with the Nexu, knocking the cat-creature aside. The Jedi reined in the monster he was on, looking up at Mistoffelees, "Jump!"

Letting out a huff of breath, Mistoffelees paused for a second before taking that step off the pillar, landing behind Coricopat, letting out a gasp of breath, especially when it pulled on his back.

Coricopat glanced at the smaller man, but managed to get the Reek turned to go aid his partner.

The Senator let his arms wrap around the taller man's waist, holding on behind him. Macavity looked up as the reek came charging around. "About time!" he called, jumping on the Reek as the Acklay screeched at him again, though he didn't press against Mistoffelees, noticing the wounds in his back and his eyes widening slightly.

Meanwhile, up in the main box, Nute Gunray was yelling and complaining about how things weren't going to plan.

Genghis glanced at the alien, shaking his head, "Patience, Viceroy, they'll die." As he spoke the three men were surrounded by Droidekas.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, pressing up against Coricopat just a bit more. "I love you," he murmured softly in the other's ear.

Coricopat sighed very softly, glancing back at the Senator, "And I you."

Munkustrap slipped into the archducal box, lighting his saber and placing it at the bounty hunter's throat to keep him from trying anything. Genghis turned, "Master Munkustrap, what a pleasant surprise."

The Jedi's blue eyes narrowed, "You're done here, Genghis."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened as lightsabers went on around the arena, sending most of the aliens flying up. However, even as the aliens were retreating, more battle droids were pouring into the arena and a firefight started between them and the Jedi.

Leaping down, one of the Jedi tossed a lightsaber to Macavity, who slipped off the Reek, already running off to do battle.

Coricopat caught a second lightsaber, slicing away the chains that were still attached to his shackles, slipping from the Reek, pausing only long enough to be sure Mistoffelees was armed as well.

Mistoffelees had slipped from the Reek, taking a long breath before scooping up a blaster that had been abandoned, hiding behind the over turned skiff, shooting around it.

Coricopat fought his way through the droids, joining Mistoffelees, blocking the droid's blasts from hitting the senator. He briefly registered the wounds on his lover's back, but set that thought aside for the moment.

Munkustrap, who had vacated the box when the bounty hunter had pulled a flame thrower on him, reached Macavity's side and ended up back to back with his fellow Jedi.

"Good to see you!" Macavity said over the sound of fire. "Nice of you to come all this way. Sadly, I don't think I'll be setting up a vacation home here."

Mistoffelees glanced up at Coricopat, before forcing himself to focus again.

"Coricopat forwarded your transmission, we got here as soon as we could!" came the reply as the Council member sliced through another droid.

Coricopat's gaze flickered around the arena. There were just too many of them, and they kept coming.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, noticing the same thing, and moving to lean against Coricopat's back, touching him without, hopefully, impairing his movement.

Macavity grinned. "Sure, sure, take your sweet time about it..."

Coricopat took a deep breath, partially reassured by the feel of the other, and partially wishing he'd been more adamant on Tatooine about not coming.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "We did get here." He pointed out.

"Sure, sure," Macavity repeated and dropped the banter long enough to tell the other Jedi, "And thank you for that."

Mistoffelees watched as several other Jedi were cut down. Soon enough, the droids surrounded the Jedi, herding them together.

Munkustrap nodded slightly, "Couldn't very well leave you on your own out here." He replied.

"It's appreciated," Macavity said, seeing the bounty hunter from Kamino bearing down on them.

Munkustrap blocked a handful of shots from the bounty hutner's blaster as they neared one another. It was short work, once he'd avoided the blaster bolts to cut the blaster hand off and carry the swing through to take the bounty hunter's head off as well. He paused for a brief moment, backing a step, before turning to deal with another droid.

Macavity blinked at that, grinning. "Always what I liked about you," he said to the other Jedi. "No fuss, you just do."

Munksutrap's lips quirked slightly, "And there's your problem. You do things, but you chatter the entire time."

"Keeps me entertained," Macavity replied flippantly.

Munkustrap shook his head at that, his gaze flickering around the arena. "This is going nowhere. You cut one down and another twenty take its place…"

Macavity nodded, falling back, looking for Coricopat over his shoulder, seeing him standing not quite back to back with Mistoffelees, but close.

The few remaining Jedi found themselves completely surrounded, but the droids lowered their weapons rather than finish them off. Genghis's voice could be heard ringing out over the arena, "Master Munkustrap, you've fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

Munkustrap tensed, glancing around at the bodies of his dead comrades. "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Genghis!"

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." With those words the droids' weapons were leveled at the remaining Jedi again.

Glancing up from where the guns were suddenly leveled on there, and where his arm was once again pressing against Coricopat, Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "Look!" he said, pointing upward as several troop transports descended, landing in a circle around the Jedi. Finally, the droids reacted after a moment of stunned silence, creating a firestorm.

Yoda looked at the other Jedi from where he stood in one of the transports, smiling faintly. "Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the survivors," he commanded of the clone troops.

Coricopat backed toward a transport, utilizing his lightsaber to block the blasts as he reached the transport, glancing to Mistoffelees.

Munkustrap stepped aboard the transport with Yoda, blocking a couple more blasts as he caught his balance against the interior as the ship began to rise again.

Mistoffelees had already gotten himself into one of the transports, looking to Coricopat as well, Macavity darting in behind them.

The transports rose out of the arena, heading to the assembly point.

The battled raged on around them, and Mistoffelees pointed, from where their gunship was still in the air. "There! It looks like Genghis' ship."

Coricopat followed the indication, turning to the captain of their transport, "Shoot him down."

"We're out of ammunition, sir."

The Jedi frowned, "Follow him."

"We're going to need help," Mistoffelees said, leaning forward slightly.

"We don't have time," Macavity responded, a bit shorter with the Senator than usual. "Cor and I can handle this just fine."

Coricopat glanced at the two of them, nodding his agreement with Macavity.

Genghis motioned to the two ships flanking him and they pulled back, firing on the transport.

Opening his mouth, considering protesting again, Mistoffelees was knocked from the ship abruptly as it was hit in one wing, dipping down. He fell from the ship with another clone trooper, rolling down in the sand and crying out more due to the sand getting in his back than the pain of the actual fall. Coming to a stop on his side finally, he stayed there for a moment.

Coricopat startled forward, trying to catch him, "Mistoffelees!"He straightened, looking toward the pilot, "Put the ship down!"

Macavity nearly growled at him. "Don't let personal feelings get in the way," he snapped and turned to the pilot. "Follow the original orders!"

Coricopat's eyes narrowed, his entire body tense as the pilot continued in his pursuit, "Lower the ship!"

"We have a job to do!" Macavity yelled at him.

"I don't care!" Came Coricopat's reply as he looked back toward where Mistoffelees had fallen.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Macavity yelled again, grabbing the front of Coricopat's robes to get him to pay attention again, one hand still holding onto the ship. "This is exactly why emotional attachments are forbidden!"

Coricopat started to pull back from the contact. "I can't just leave him!"

"Come to your senses!" Macavity yelled again. "Besides, what the hell do you think he would do here? He wants this war over and we have that chance, are you going to just throw it away?"

His partner almost growled at him, "He'd do his duty." He pulled away this time, hating the fact that Macavity had a point.

Macavity drew back at that. "Follow the ship," he told the pilot again.

o.o.o.

Back at the command center, Yoda looked up, feeling something wrong, and he thought it had to do with a certain Senator. "Bring me my ship," he told a clone trooper who ran off to do so.

o.o.o.

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees groaned softly from where he had fallen, finally pushing himself back up. The trooper that had fallen with him was already up and coming over. "Are you alright?" he asked and the Senator nodded, letting out a pained breath when he stood, his back protesting. "We better get you back to the command center," the trooper said but Mistoffelees shook his head.

"No," he said. "We're gathering what troops we can find and going after them. Now!" he added when the trooper looked a bit cautious about the idea.

o.o.o.

Genghis guided his speeder into a tunnel in the side of a cliff, getting off and prepping an interstellar sail ship for departure.

Macavity was off the transport ship first, running into the room, borrowed lightsaber already out. "Genghis!" he snapped. "You're going to pay for today..."

The former Jedi turned to face him, arching an eyebrow.

Coricopat came in alongside Macavity, murmuring, "We'll take him together, you come in on the left."

Macavity nearly growled, moving forward too fast.

"Mac!"

Genghis smirked as Macavity came toward him. His hand came up and a bolt of Force lightning shot from his palm at the other man.

It caught the Jedi hard, propelling him back into the wall.

Coricopt started forward, his lightsaber at the ready as Genghis began slowly moving toward him. The former Jedi spoke, "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down." He raised his hand, sending a bolt of lightning at Coricopat who raised his borrowed lightsaber to absorb it.

"Not likely."

Genghis' brow arched again as he withdrew his own lightsaber, switching it on to meet the other. Coricopat moved swiftly, but found every blow expertly countered. He was driven back until he broke away. "Master Coricopat, you disappoint me."

Taking a gulping breath, Macavity sat himself back up, hissing as his ribs protested. He figured his back had one tell of a bruise to deal with already.

Coricopat quickly countered a couple of blows from Genghis' blade as the other spoke cajolingly, "Surely you can do better." Another rapid sequence of parries as Coricopat dodged around Genghis, turning in time to parry again. He could feel himself being driven back, and he was having a hell of a time blocking the blows from the red lightsaber.

Their blades locked and Coricopat started to twist his away, slowly but surely, concentrating on the action. A searing pain shot through his arm, causing him to drop the blade as Genghis quickly drew his blade away, nicking the Jedi's arm and then his leg, sending Coricopat to the floor. Genghis neared, raising his blade for the killing blow.

Macavity darted forward, scooping up Coricopat's discarded lightsaber on the way, blocking the downward blow through sheer will more than skill, jerking Genghis' blade back up and attacking him with both blades.

Genghis backed quickly, taking measure of his opponent, "I would have thought you'd learned your lesson." His blue eyes flickered over the methods and moves that the Jedi was using, even as eh parried the two blades.

"I'm a slow learner," Macavity replied, bringing one blade up and the other down.

Genghis suddenly pressed forward, his blade slicing in and cutting through one of the hilts. "Rather foolhardy, in my opinion."

Macavity hissed under his breath, taking a quick step back, whirling his remaining blade in front of him. Damn it, why was he so off his game. Beyond everything else, there was something aching low and hard beneath his rib cage.

Genghis continued to press forward, guiding his opponent to where he wanted him.

Feeling like he was being led, Macavity actually had no way to counter it, trying to keep the other at bay. Damn it...

Genghis stepped back enough to give himself time to gather his bearings and duck in again, this time taking Macavity's arm off at the elbow, rather than just the lightsaber hilt. He threw the Jedi back toward where Coricopat still lay on the floor. The sith shut off his lightsaber, considering the best way to go about the final blow, but paused, turning at a sound behind him.

Macavity didn't even have time to cry out as he landed atop his partner, curling up where his arms was suddenly gone.

Behind Genghis, Yoda came around the doorway, walking stick still in one hand. He didn't look terribly impressed by the sith in front of him.

Genghis' brows rose, "Master Yoda."

"Genghis," the shorter replied, flicking his cloak back to reveal his lightsaber. It may have been a smaller hilt than some of the others but... when had size ever mattered to a Jedi?

"You've interfered with our affairs for the last time." Genghis spoke, motioning toward a piece of machinery, pulling it from the wall and sending it flying toward the Jedi Master.

Yoda deflected it harmless into a far wall with a flick of his wrist. "Powerful you may have become, and the dark side I sense in you," Yoda said. "But triumph you will not."

Genghis frowned at that, hurling a bolt of force lightning at Yoda, "I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you, my old Master."

Absorbing the lighting as well, Yoda shook his head. "Much to learn you still have," he said, and almost sounded sad at Genghis' arrogance.

"It is obvious this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." Genghis spoke as he lit his blade, offering a formal salute with it.

Yoda sighed softly, almost shaking his head, drawing his own lightsaber, lighting it and then darting forward, almost too fast for the eye to really follow, bouncing off the walls and using his small size to keep himself airborne almost the entire time as his lightsaber attacked Genghis from all sides.

Genghis kept up as best he could, countering as many of the blows as possible, and doing his best to dodge those he could not. It continued on in this manner for quite some time before their blades finally locked.

"Fought well, you have," Yoda told him in the moment when the battle slowed enough for them to catch a breath.

"This is just the beginning," The sith responded, raising a hand and using the force to crumple the base of a pillar, towering above Coricopat and Macavity.

Yoda whipped around at that, catching the pillar and holding it up, fighting against its pull toward gravity, before flipping it back up and landing it away from the Jedi.

While the Jedi Master had been distracted by that, Genghis retreated into his Sailship and ordered its departure. It shot out through a tunnel.

Turning back, Yoda scowled at that, but replaced his lightsaber before looking back toward the two fallen Jedi. Macavity, through the sheer pain managed to force himself back up as another troop transport landed, depositing Mistoffelees and several clone troopers, also just a little too late.

Coricopat managed to lever himself into a sitting position, but wasn't sure he would trust his leg to support him to stand. Mistoffelees looked around, and skidded to his knees beside the other. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, ignoring the way his own back was protesting.

The Jedi nodded, finally getting his good leg under him and pushing himself into a standing position, "Yes, Senator." He looked to Macavity, "Mac?"

Macavity glanced back at the pair, his good arm cradling the stump of his old one, and using a clone troop to support himself.

Mistoffelees watched Coricopat stand, swallowing hard before standing himself, wanting to cling to the other, and did slip an arm under his, attempting to brace him from where his leg had been grazed.

Looking over the group, Yoda nodded. "Return to the base we should, and then all three of you get back to Coruscant."

Coricopat tried not to lean too hard on Mistoffelees, recalling the wounds he'd seen on the other's back. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement that he'd heard Yoda.

Huddled around himself, Macavity turned to the transport, Mistoffelees attempting to support Coricopat though he was a little shaky on his feet as well, but they all managed to get into the gunship, Yoda trailing behind them. Coricopat glanced at his partner, not caring for the silence, but unsure what to say.

Mistoffelees leaned against Coricopat as the gunship took off. Macavity glanced at them, closed his eyes once and sighed, though his expression softened. "We should talk," he murmured softly, so Yoda wouldn't hear. "Later, alright?"

The other Jedi nodded slightly, "Alright." Macavity leaned back after that, sulking in his pain.

* * *

><p>One more chapter. Due to the longer length of these chapters, the story is quite a bit shorter. XD Hope you've all been enjoying it.<p> 


	7. Everything Going According to the Plan

Genghis' ship docked in a out of the way hangar on Coruscant and the Sith disembarked, greeting his master with a bow, "The Force is with us, Master Sidious."

"Welcome home, Lord Genghis," the hooded figure said, inclining his head. "You have done well."

"I have good news for you, My Lord." He fell into step beside his master as they left the hangar, "The war has begun."

"Good, good," the robed figure said, voice basking in the victory. "Everything is going according to plan."

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees followed the others into the hospital, his own back hurting like hell, but figuring his were the least of the injuries. Victoria was on her way out from consulting with a doctor there. She paused when she saw them, unsure whether they had seen her, if not she could slip away hopefully.

Macavity was a bit focused, and not even really standing of his own will anymore. But Mistoffelees turned his head in time to see his queen, stopping short.

Her gaze flickered over them, meeting Mistoffelees' eyes for a brief moment. Coricopat followed Mistoffelees' gaze, his brows rising, but not saying anything.

The Senator glanced back at his lover before walking over to Victoria, Macavity still not having noticed. "Vic," he said softly, his entire posture showing his exhaustion.

"Misto, "She murmured, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, glad she hadn't had a chance to see his back yet. "No. And the republic's gone to war."

She ran a hand through her hair, nodding slightly. "I..." She glanced after the Jedi, "I should let you go, I'll be by to speak with you later."

He paused and nodded just as Macavity finally noticed the lack of others following and turned. "Hey you-" he froze utterly upon seeing Victoria.

She glanced up, meeting his eyes briefly before turning back to the Senator, "Take care." She slipped out.

Macavity gaped after her, and Mistoffelees started forward quickly again, shooing Macavity along to the treatment ward.

Coricopat had watched the interactions. He'd need to talk about several things to Macavity later, but this was not one of them-considering how well he'd done in that realm...

o.o.o.

Mistoffelees came out of treatment a short while later, finding Coricopat and managing not to lean over to the other, considering the public space on Coruscant. "I'm going to find Victoria," he murmured. "... C-can you come by the apartment later?"

"I..." He hesitated before nodding, "I need to speak with Macavity first."

"I know," he said softly. "But... later. Sometime tonight. Please."

"I will."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly, brushing his shoulder lightly on his way out, going to seek his queen.

Entering the hotel where he knew Victoria stayed when on planet, he managed to get the room from the clerk, being as much a fixture of the place as she was when there, before going up to her usual room and knocking on the door.

One of her handmaidens let him in, telling him that she was in the central room before slipping away.

He thanked her quietly, moving into the room, very careful with all his motions and sitting gingerly on the edge of a chair, not quite letting his back rest against it. "Hey, Vic."

The queen looked up as he came in, offering him a slight smile, "Hello, Misto."

"How are you?" he asked, not coming outright to ask what she was doing in the hospital.

"I'm...doing alright." She sighed softly, looking him over, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied, lying utterly. "Why where you in the hospital? Why are you even on the planet?"

She dropped her gaze, "I've been having pains that they haven't been able to determine the cause of on Naboo."

He blinked, flabbergasted by the admission. "H-how long?"

"Not very long."

"And did..." he had to pause to swallow. "Did they figure it out here?"

She shook her head, "Not yet."

He paused, and nodded. "I..." he let out another breath, carefully. He'd been holding on tightly enough to all his emotions lately, he could deal with this too.

"I'll be alright, Misto. They'll figure it out."

He nodded, a little too quickly. "Yes, of course."

She looked him over, "Mistoffelees, what happened?"

"How do you mean?" he attempted to ask and realized how stupid that was.

"Misto..."

He sighed softly. "A lot. I... everlasting force I don't even know. My... my uncle's dead," he said after a moment, finally saying it for the first time. "I was there but I, it was a few moments after being gone so damn long. Then we have to go attempt a rescue of Macavity and well, that would have ended in disaster... except it did in disaster because I know the war would have started one way or another but now it means _we_ started it and I..." His shoulders tensed and he hung his head, wincing as it pulled his back. "A-and..."

Victoria slipped from the couch she was seated on, moving over and kneeling before the senator, taking his hands in hers, "Oh, Misto..."

"A-and I..." he shook his head slightly. This shouldn't have been nearly as bad as everything else, but he felt too much like he had betrayed her trust, a vow they had made together. "I gave in," he murmured, not meeting her eyes. "He, we, together..."

She swallowed hard, "I-I see. Are you...how are..." The queen took a deep breath, "What are you going to do now?"

"I, I don't know," he said, wanting to sink into the ground, but it was such a long way and curling up only pulled his back harder than was comfortable. "I have no idea. Macavity knows."

She nodded, "How did he take it?"

"At the time? The execution was the more pressing concern. But, he looked angry."

A soft sigh came in response, "Well, be careful."

"I know, everlasting force, I know." He sucked in a breath, almost a sob but not quite. Hesitating a moment, he smoothed back a strand of her hair. "Are you going to be alright?"

She dropped her gaze, nodding slightly, "I should be, yes. They're running a few tests, hoping to figure it out soon."

"Good. Are you okay otherwise?"

She nodded, "I believe so. Worried about how everything will turn out, but alright."

"Good," he said, swallowing. "Things will work out though, they have to." No they didn't, but he hoped.

"I..." She nodded, "Of course they will."

He nodded. "Keep... keep me updated on what's happening?"

Victoria squeezed his paw lightly, "I will. You do the same?"

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Of course."

She sighed, carefully rising, "Well then."

He nodded, and took a moment longer to stand, careful of his back before inclining his head. "I should leave you to rest..." and by that he meant he was about to fall over.

"Go get some sleep, Mistoffelees, or try to anyhow."

"Thank you," he murmured, before slipping out to return to his apartment, and hope Coricopat came.

o.o.o.

Several hours later, Macavity walked from the room-or limped more of, bacta having done wonders, and a new arm already attached-though god was the idea strange already.

Coricopat was waiting for him outside the room. "Mac..."

Macavity glanced up from where he was looking at the golden arm to his partner. "Hm?"

"We need to talk at some point."

He paused and nodded. "Yeah, yeah we probably do. Can we do it somewhere other than the waiting room?"

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Lead on."

Macavity paused and nodded, heading out of the hospital and back to the Jedi Temple for lack of anywhere else to go, ending up in his own chambers before turning back to the other Jedi. Coricopat made certain the door was closed before turning to Macavity, his grey gaze flickering for somewhere to sit, but finally settling for just shifting his weight to his uninjured leg.

Macavity had sat down hard on the lowish mediation cushion he had, looking around for Cor as well. "Could sit here," he said, gesturing to the other side. "If you're legs bothering you..."

Coricopat carefully lowered himself down onto the cushion. "Well..."

"Well?" Macavity asked softly, numb now but god damn it his_ arm_ was gone... "What the hell you thinking?"

Coricopat looked away, "I wasn't."

"That's useful."

"Well, what do you want me to say? I wasn't thinking, but Everlasting Force, I love him and it hurts like hell."

"So you just gave in?"

"Just gave in?" Coricopat looked at him, his mouth agape, "I did everything I could not to! I'm not as strong as either you or the Council give me credit for."

Macavity didn't look terribly impressed by that. "What happened anyway?"

"We arrived on Naboo, it was recommended we go to the lake country, so we did. It was the two of us and a skeleton staff of servants at a house on the lakes." He sighed, "We ended up on Tatooine eventually-he was having force visions about his uncle."

Macavity frowned. "Shouldn't have gone off on your own," he said and then, "What happened to his uncle then?"

"...He died a few days after we arrived."

Macavity paused and nodded. "Has he ever had a vision not come true?"

"Not as far as I know. Why?"

Shaking his head, Macavity sighed. "He still has so much damn power. I can't believe it was never trained."

Coricopat sighed heavily, "Considering how this turned out I don't think I could have borne it had he been here."

Macavity sighed again. "No, probably not. He was right, you know, to walk away then."

"I know. I do worry about what's going to happen _now_, but..."

"Can either of you walk away again?"

Coricopat shook his head, "I don't think either of us can do that to ourselves again."

"Any idea what you're going to do then?" Macavity asked, focusing on Coricopat's problems rather than the fact he thought he could still feel pain in a missing limb.

"Take it a day at a time, and do our best to keep it under wraps."

"I won't tell anyone, but I can't lie about this either Cor."

"I know, Macavity. I'm not asking you to."

Another sigh came from the other Jedi. "Then be damn careful."

"We will be. I give you my word."

"Good," he said softly. "I don't think the order is going to ask any of us for a while, but there's a war now. Who even knows how often you'll be able to see him."

Coricopat nodded, "I know, I know."

"Good luck," Macavity managed finally, voice a little hoarse.

Coricopat looked Macavity over for a long minute, "Are you going to be alright, Mac?"

The Jedi nodded. "I will be. Just need a good night's sleep is all..." A new arm and some amnesia pills might not go amiss either.

"...Alright. Well, I'll let you get to that then."

"Thanks," Macavity murmured, already heading for the bed.

Coricopat got up and exited, leaving and carefully making his way to Mistoffelees' apartment. Mistoffelees was curled up on the couch, still carefully keeping his back from any surfaces. He glanced up with Coricopat entered and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

The Jedi offered him a flickering smile, "How are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted," he said, smiling weakly at the other. "Tired and hurting. How... how are you? How is he?"

"I'm, tired and hurting. He's not especially pleased with anything at the moment. How is Her Highness?"

"I don't know," he said. "She... she's sick. They don't know what's wrong." He paused for a second, and held a hand out to Coricopat. "Hold me? Please?"

Coricopat sat down beside him, gently drawing him closer, careful of the other's wounds. Mistoffelees let out a small breath, pressing against the other and finally relaxing, just holding the other carefully. Coricopat let out a shaky breath, leaning his head back against the couch.

Mistoffelees let out another shaky breath, shifting around so he could cling more comfortably. "I..."

"Hm?"

Mistoffelees nuzzled lightly against the other's neck. "I... I love you, and I was so scared and..." He shook slightly, finally giving himself the time to relax enough to deal with anything that had happened in the last several days.

Coricopat gently ran a hand over Mistoffelees' hair, "I love you too. I..." he shook his head, "We're alright."

"I know, I know we are, now," he murmured. "But with the war, and the order, and Vic a-and he's still dead and how many more are going to die?" he shook his head against Coricopat's shoulder. "I'm sorry I just..."

"Shh, we're going to make it. Somehow." He took a deep breath, "It's alright to grieve, Mistoffelees."

"I..." he shook his head, not wanting to cry again, not quite yet. "B-but you're right, we're both fine and we'll, we'll figure things out as they come."

"We will."

Mistoffelees nodded, arm wrapped around Coricopat's waist. Coricopat continued to run a gentle hand over Mistoffelees' hair. Mistoffelees let out a small breath. "Can you stay the night?" he asked, just not wanting to let go of the other.

"I...would have to explain my absence likely"

Mistoffelees' eyes flickered shut and he let out a breath. "Ah. Alright."

He sighed, "I should be going soon."

Mistoffelees' grip tightened even as he nodded.

"I love you," Coricopat told him, glancing down.

"Everlasting... I love you too. I don't want you to go," he said. "I know why but I don't want you to."

"I know. I wish I could stay," the Jedi replied softly.

Lifting his head, Mistoffelees placed one hand on Coricopat's cheek, turning his face gently to kiss him. "We'll figure something out. Somehow." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that as much as anything.

"Somehow." Coricopat repeated, kissing the smaller man gently.

He nodded into the kiss, lingering over it as if taking longer about it would mean Coricopat could stay longer.

Coricopat finally drew away, "I need to get back..."

Mistoffelees darted forward for one more quick kiss before pulling back. "Take care," he murmured finally, drawing back physically further, so he might not be tempted again

"And you." The Jedi finally rose, exiting the apartment before he could be tempted to stay longer.

For a while longer, Mistoffelees remained curled up on the couch, before rising and heading for his own dark and cold room, missing the warmth of the other almost as he missed the warm of Tatooine's twin suns.

o.o.o.

Macavity glanced around the hospital. He'd always had a deep dislike of the places, and he knew it wasn't terrible rational, or even Jedi like but... they seemed too cold and too painful. Finally, he wouldn't have to come back though, having come out of his last surgery check up on his arm, which seemed to be functioning well enough.

Victoria slipped out of the examination, her gaze downcast as she headed toward the door. The doctors had run every test they could think of and finally reached a conclusion.

Macavity paused at seeing the queen, knowing he should turn and continue on. "Queen Victoria," he called softly, half hoping she hadn't heard him.

She startled very slightly, looking in his direction, "Master Macavity."

His lips twitched upward. "I'd hate to burst any illusions, but you know I'm not actually a master Jedi right?"

"Then how should I address you? Better an over-address than one that garners disrespect."

"Jedi Macavity should work," he replied softly, rolling his shoulder. Everlasting force his body felt different, and any arrogance he'd had had taken quite the beating.

She nodded very slightly, "Very well."

He swallowed. "Well then, your highness, what brings you here today?"

"I...Might ask you the same thing."

He lifted the arm that had been cut off, showing the new mechanical one. "Post operation checkups," he said, wincing.

Her brows rose, "I see."

"Fairly obvious," he replied. "You though, not so much."

She glanced away, "The doctors have been running a few tests."

He blinked, taking a step toward her and rocking back. "On?" he asked softly.

"I've been having pains for a while now. The doctors on Naboo couldn't determine what it was. So I came here."

"Have they had any luck?" he asked, frowning already.

She sighed, still not looking at him, "They've narrowed it down because of what they've ruled out."

"Which is hardly an answer," Macavity said, voice still soft and still rocking back on his heels.

"They diagnosed it to the best of their ability today. It's...not good."

"Still not an answer," he said, and finally took a step forward. "Victoria, what's going on?"

She swallowed hard, looking up finally, "I...I'm dying, Macavity. I still have several years-depending on how malignant the disease is, but..."

For a very long time the Jedi didn't move. "What?" he asked finally, voice breaking on the word. "But... we have the most advanced medical knowledge in the galaxy... how can...?"

"It's rare, like I said they had to diagnose by ruling out all the other possibilities. They've never found a cure. They can treat it, hold off the inevitable for a while, give me more time, but it won't ever leave."

Macavity remained standing frozen. "There has to be something," he insisted. "There has to be."

"There isn't." She insisted, though her voice was weak.

"I don't believe that," Macavity said, finally moving enough to throw an arm out. "In this vast universe, with the force, there's a way to do anything. And I will damn well find it."

Victoria sighed, shaking her head, "There are far more important things to worry about, Macavity."

"Like hell there is," Macavity replied and registered the use of his name with no honorific. "Victoria..."

She glanced at him, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before looking away again, "Yes?"

"I just..." his arms waved for a moment as he tried to find words, normal arm moving like usual and he nearly had a minor breakdown when the mechanical arm moved in a different way.

She took gentle hold of his hand, "Macavity. I'm not that important. There are things far more important than dealing with this for now."

He looked down at her, eyes narrowing slightly. "How are you not important?" he asked and knew he should back away, tell her farewell and walk the hell away. "Don't you understand that you...?" he bit the sentence off.

She dropped her gaze again, releasing his hand, "There are other things that need to be worried about right now."

Making a small sound, he reached forward for her again, freezing when he saw the mechanical against her arm. "There are plenty of people to fight wars," he murmured, seeking her eyes out again. "But who's there to look after you?"

She placed her hand over his mechanical one, speaking softly, "The matters of one person, or even two, are nothing to compare with the well-being of the entire Republic."

"There's plenty caring about that," he said again. "And you're the queen of a world that needs you... I ne-" he cut himself off again.

"And I will see to the well being of my people, see that they have a proper ruler to follow me." She heard him break off and she looked up at him. "I..."

He swallowed hard, meeting her eyes. "I'll find something," he said softly. "I will."

"Please, Macavity...Don't do anything you'll regret."

"You think I wouldn't regret just standing by and letting you...?" he shook his head. "I..."

"I...I should get going."

"Please, I... Be careful, alright?"

"I will be. You too. Take care."

He nodded, stepping back. She offered him a wan smile before leaving. Blinking after her, he sagged against the wall behind him for a moment before heading not back home to sleep like he was supposed to, but to the archives.

o.o.o.

Coricopat slipped up to Mistoffelees' apartment, entering quietly, "Mistoffelees?"

The Senator turned from where he was standing on the balcony. He could see from his apartment in the distance the troop carries as they loaded. "Cor..."

"Are you alright?"

He attempted to smile but it faltered so he shrugged. "I think so," he said softly. "Aside from the war. I don't want you to have to go, and everlasting force I don't want there to be a war."

The Jedi managed a faint smile, but it quickly slipped, "I know, but it's been heading in this direction for a long time."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," he said softly, and paused to hold a hand out to Coricopat.

The taller man approached, gently taking Mistoffelees' hand. "I didn't say it did."

Mistoffelees drew himself closer to the Jedi, pressing against his side and sighing softly. "I... Do you know when you have to leave?"

"Within the next day or two." He replied softly as he wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees, holding him close.

"God," Mistoffelees murmured, pressing his face against the Jedi. "Just... be careful. And you had better come back."

"I will be." He wished he could promise the same for the last half, "You be careful as well."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly against the other. "I don't have much to be careful about. We caught the assassins. I just have to sit in the Senate and not scream, and wring my hands and worry about you."

"I suppose that's true, but nonetheless."

The Senator nodded from where his face was still pressed against his chest. "I'll be careful," he promised softly. "I will."

"Thank you. Try to avoid accidentally ending up in any cockpits this time, hm?"

A short laugh escaped him. "I think I'll manage that. I also promise not to run off to any planets I shouldn't without my Jedi protector."

Coricopat offered him a slight smile at that, "Good."

Mistoffelees tilted his head back slightly. "Stay the night," he said softly. "Please, just this once if it can only be once but please..."

"I..." He hesitated, weighing the risks, but nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you."

"Of course." The Jedi leaned down, kissing the Senator gently.

For a moment Mistoffelees allowed the kiss to remain gentle before he brought a hand up around the other's neck, pressing harder against him. Coricopat's arm tightened around Mistoffelees' waist as his other hand moved to tangle in the smaller man's hair.

His other hand coming up to cup Coricopat's cheek, the shorter had to draw back enough to take a breath. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

"Good," he murmured, nuzzling back into a kiss, one hand still on the other's shoulder, the other on his cheek.

Coricopat's hand moved from Misto's waist to his hip, as he leaned down a bit more to deepen the kiss. Mistoffelees rocked up slightly on his toes to press forward, holding the other close. He drew back, resting their foreheads together. "Get through the war," he said softly. "Please."

"I...I will." God, he hoped so.

"Good," the Senator murmured. "We'll figure things out. We will," he insisted, knowing he was repeating himself at that point but needing to hear the words, even if they were meaningless.

"I know. I just...would rather not think about it at the moment."

A smile flickered across the shorter's face. "Fair enough," he said, pressing himself even closer if possible and tilting his head back. "Any suggestions on what to think about instead?"

The elder man's lips quirked upward slightly, "I'm sure I can think of a couple." He leaned down, capturing Mistoffelees' lips again.

Mistoffelees' smiled faintly against the kiss, starting to take a step backward from where they were standing. He could deal with the war again in the morning, and every day after that until if was over. But for now, Coricopat was right. They had other things they could think about.

* * *

><p>And here endth the second story. We finally figured out a good length for chapters, which is about twice the length of the first story, which is why this one has so fewer chapters, while being about the same pageword count as far as I recall.

As for Vic's mysterious illness... that is a plot point of giving the force visions that turned Anakin to the dark side to the wrong character. Whoops. Excuse us as we shuffle the plot for the next one a lot. We'll get back with our third story shortly.


End file.
